Prince Devil
by Naruhina Sri Alwas
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya bila keluargamu bangkrut, dan semua hutang keluargamu harus kau bayar dengan tubuhmu? warning lemon, rated M, No flesback, RnR / Chapter8 up
1. Chapter 0

Prince Devil

 _Inspirasi dari berbagai Komik ( bila ada kesamaan tempat, nama dan sebagainya, memang disengaja )_

Author : Naruhina Sri Alwas  
Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei  
Pairing : NaruHina  
Ganre : -  
Rated : T+ semi M  
Warning : Typo(s), EYD, OOC, AU, Dll.

.

.

.

Bagaimana jadinya bila keluargamu bangkrut, dan semua hutang keluargamu harus kau bayar dengan tubuhmu?

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter Prolog**_

Pagi terlihat cerah, burung-burung menyanyi dengan merdunya.

Disebuah rumah...

"A-Apa yang kalian lakukan!" seorang gadis dirumah mewah, melihat banyak orang berjas hitam masuk kedalam kediamannya itu dengan cara paksa.

"Kami yang harusnya bertanya! Bukankah kalian harus keluar dari rumah ini, dan kami akan menyitanya karena pemilik rumah ini tidak mampu membayar hutang-hutangnya!?" ujar salah satu orang yang masuk.

"Bo-bohoong... Ti-tidak mungkinkan?!" ujar seorang gadis tadi berkata kepada orang-orang yang menyerbu rumahnya.

"Dasar!" pria itu langsung mendorong gadis itu.

"Kyaaa..." seorang wanita paruh baya yang melihat putri kedua mereka didorong menjerit histeris.

"Kalian itu sampah!" ujar pria itu menyeret gadis yang didorongnya keluar dari rumah itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA PUTRIKU?!" teriak seorang pria saat melihat putrinya diseret.

.

.

 _ **3 hari berikutnya.**_

"Tou-san..." tangis seorang anak usia 12 tahun saat melihat ayahnya dirumah sakit.

"Hi-Hinata..." tangis wanita paruh baya saat melihat putrinya yang ke-2 diam tak bergeming disamping bangsal ayahnya.

"Kaa-chan!" ujar seorang gadis, sambil melihat ayahnya yang sedang berbaring dikasur rumah sakit.

"Nee-chan?" suara serak anak kecil itu.

"Bagaimana ini?!" akhirnya air mata lolos dari kedua matanya.  
"Kenapa? Kenapa hal ini terjadi?!" akhirnya suara tangisan gadis yang dipanggil Hinata pun pecah.

"Hi-Hinata... Hiks hiks." tangis seorang ibu yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Nee-chan..." suara adiknya yang serak karena dari tadi dia terus menangis.

Sudah 3 hari keluarga itu keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga yang seorang bangsawan. Dan kehidupan sebagai Hyuugapun berakhir dengan cemoohan dan Hinaan buat Hinata.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" ujar Hinata saat sekelompok orang mendatangi rumah sakit.

"Kami akan membawa putri anda untuk melunasi hutang-hutang anda!" ujar sekelompok itu lagi, dan membawa putri tertua dari keluarga Hyuuga.

"Bukankah kalian sudah mengambil semua harta kami... Kami mohon jangan bawa putriku!" memohon dan menangis didepan orang yang akan membawa putrinya pergi dari dirinya.

"Kalian tidak mungkin bisa melunasi hutang-hutang kalian, biarlah nona ini akan jadi pelunasan, walaupun tidak sebanding dengan uang yang kalian pinjam dari tuan kami!"

"Le-lepaskan..." berontak, Hinata ingin lari, tapi dia tidak mungkin melakukan semua itu, demi keluargannya akhirnya dia ikut tanpa perlawanan.

.

.

.

 _ **Dikediaman Namikaze**_

"Ka-Kau!" tunjuk Hinata kearah seorang pemuda yang duduk dengan nyaman disofa ruang tamu kediaman Namikaze.

"Ada apa?" seringai pemuda itu saat melihat ekspresi Hinata yang terkejut.

"Ternyata kau!" Hinata ingin menyerang pemuda itu, namun kedua tangannya ditahan oleh pengawal pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kalau aku?!" sambil menunjuk dirinya, dan melihat ekspresi Hinata yang sedang marah membuat dia menyeringai senang.

"Dasar kau... Lepaskan aku!" kesal Hinata dan memberontak.  
"Kenapa kau lakukan ini pada keluargaku?!" jerit Hinata didepan pemuda yang menyuruh membawa Hinata.

"Lepaskan dia... Dan kalian boleh keluar." suara kalem pemuda itu, membuat bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri.

"Kau se-sedang merencanakan apa?" ujar Hinata mulai merasa takut.

"Merencanakan?" ujar pemuda itu lagi sambil meminum anggur ditangan kanannya.

"Cih, langsung saja, apa yang kau inginkan dari keluargaku? Tak puaskah kau sudah mengambil semua harta kami!" lagi-lagi Hinata berteriak sambil berdiri, membuat kepalan tangan dikanan dan kirinya, menahan agar amarahnya tidak memuncak.

"Kau." suara rendah dan tatapan pemuda itu sambil berdiri, dan berjalan menuju Hinata. Hinata yang melihat pergerakan pemuda didepannya, perlahan-lahan mundur dan berbalik untuk lari dari tatapan pemuda itu.

"Le-lapaskan Naruto!" ujar Hinata sambil berteriak dan memberontak.

"Mana bisa? Huh!" ujar pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto.

"Ka-Kau jangannnn!" jerit Hinata saat Naruto mulai memeluknya dari belakang.

"Salah sendiri, karena kau mau lari." kesal Naruto dan membalikan tubuh Hinata untuk menghadapnya, dan memeluk pinggang Hinata, sambil menatap mata bulan Hinata, Naruto tersenyum lembut.  
"Sudah kukatakan bukan? Kau milikku!" ujar Naruto memerintah.

"A-Aku bukan milikmu... Lepaskan!" ujar Hinata sambil mendorong dada bidang Naruto yang terbalut dengan kaos oblong yang dikenakannya.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak!" ujar Naruto berbisik ditelinga Hinata, membuat Hinata tidak bergeming karena Naruto benar, dia tidak memiliki pilihan selain tunduk padanya.

"Ta-Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?!" ujar Hinata sambil memukul dada bidang Naruto.

"Karena aku mengingikan dirimu? Jadi kau, dan tubuhmu hanya milik Namikaze Naruto." ujar Naruto sambil mengangkat dagu Hinata, agar mata mereka bertemu.

"Kau... Hiks hiks... Berhentilah berkata seperti itu." ujar Hinata sambil menangis namun tidak memberontak seperti tadi.

.

.

.

Bagaimana seorang prince seperti Namikaze Naruto bisa bertemu seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang bangkrut karena ulah sang Namikaze muda?

 _ **Flasback**_

"A-aku mencintaimu Namikaze-san." ujar gugup Seorang gadis berambut lurus berwarna lavender, tengah menyatakan cinta secara malu-malu.

"Kau sedang bicara denganku?" ujar pria yang tengah ditembak oleh sang gadis.

"A-Aku..." ujar gadis itu tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Siapa namamu?" sang pemuda yang didepannyapun bertanya.

"A-Aku Hyuuga Hinata." ujar Hinata sambil menunduk tak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

"Hyuuga Hinata? Baiklah kau adalah milikku mulai hari ini." ujar pemuda itu membuat gadis yang bernama Hinata itu mengangkat kepalannya, dan membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

 _ **Hinata p.o.v**_

Hai... Namaku adalah Hyuuga Hinata, sekarang aku kelas 2 SMA.

Saat aku menyatakan cinta, dan saat itu juga kehidupanku berubah menjadi neraka.

Aku menyukai pangeran sekolah, dan cintaku langsung disambut oleh dirinya. Apa aku mimpi? Aku hanya gadis biasa dengan kekayaan yang tidak seberapa dibanding dengan keluarga Namikaze atau keluarga teman-temanku yang bersekolah disekolah ini, namun aku merasa beruntung. Tapi, ternyata pemikiranku salah besar.

Naruto sudah menjadi milikku, namun dia biasa saja kalau didepan orang-orang, seperti aku bukan siapa-siapanya.

"Na-Namikaze-san." ujarku sambil menatap mata pujaan hatiku.

"Apa?" dia memiringkan kepalannya, membuat aku meleleh dan sepertinya aku harus segera kekelinik sekolah, dan meminta darah cadangan disana.

"A-aku mau tanya... Benarkah Na-Namikaze-san..." ujar Hinata menggantungkan kalimatku, karena aku tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi didepan sang pujaan hatiku.

"Kenapa?" ujarnya, sambil menaikan alis sebelah kanannya.

"Ma-Maaf... Apa benar kita..." ujarku sambil memainkan kedua jari-jariku. 

_**Hinata p.o.v End**_

"Kita?" herannya, yang mulai penasaran.

"Apa kita ini pasangan Namikaze-san?" ujar Hinata akhirnya berani mengungkapkan isi hatinya dan menunduk dalam saat melihat ekspresi pemuda yang dicintainya kaget.

"Owh... Apa kau ingin aku perhatian padamu?" ujar Naruto menyeringai.  
"Kau tahu, aku tak suka dibayar murah." seringai rubah terbentuk diwajah tampannya.

"Di-dibayar?" kaget Hinata saat memandang wajah Naruto.

"Kau tahu, seperti seorang author yang menulis sebuah cerita tanpa mendapatkan material apapun?!" ucap Naruto yang membuat Hinata binggung.  
"Aku tak ingin seperti itu!" lanjut Naruto menjelaskan.

"Ma-maksud Namekaze-san?" tanya Hinata sepontan, walau masih ada gugup disela-sela perkataannya.  
"Dan perumpamaanmu aneh sekali." lanjut Hinata sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Baik-baiklah, secara singkat aku akan jadi pacarmu, tapi dengan bayaran tubuhmu!" ujar Naruto sambil memasukan kedua tangannya disamping kantong celananya.

"A-apa?" kaget Hinata sambil memeluk tubuhnya, karena ucapan Naruto.

"Kau ini sangat menarik... Yah?!" seringai, lagi-lagi terbentuk diwajah tampannya.

 _ **Flasback off**_ _ **  
**_  
Itulah kejadian setahun yang lalu, namun semakin hari, Naruto benar-benar membuat Hinata kewalahan, bukan hanya sifat mesumnya, namun sifat protectifnya yang membuat Hinata tidak bisa leluasa bermain dengan teman-temannya.

Puncak kemarahan Hinata saat Ulang tahunnya yang ke-17, dia melihat Naruto bersama seorang gadis, dan semenjak itu Hinata tidak mau bertemu Naruto lagi, walaupun Naruto datang kerumahnya, meminta izin pada orang tua Hinata, Hinata tidak pernah ingin menemui Naruto.

Satu bulan Naruto tidak bertemu Hinata, dan sudah selama itupun Naruto dibuat uring-uringan karenanya. 

Mohon bimbingannya senpai-senpai... Autour Newbi dengan cerita pasaran...

 **The End or Lanjut... kalau dapet 33 favorite akan naru lanjut fanficnya... #kayanya gak mungkin deh dapet...**

 _ **Naruhina Alwas Shipper**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Prince Devil**_

 _Inspirasi dari berbagai Komik ( bila ada kesamaan tempat, nama dan sebagainya, memang disengaja )_

Author : Naruhina Sri Alwas  
Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei  
Pairing : NaruHina  
Ganre : -  
Rated : T+ semi M  
Warning : Typo(s), EYD, OOC, AU, Dll.

.

.

.

 ** _Chapter 1_**

Bagaimana jadinya bila keluargamu bangkrut, dan semua hutang keluargamu harus kau bayar dengan tubuhmu?

.

.

.

Aku Hyuuga Hinata, sekarag usiaku 17 tahun, aku bersekolah di Konoha High School yang memiliki prestasi nomor satu sejepang.

Satu minggu yang lalu aku baru diberi tahu oleh ayah dan ibuku bahwa keluarga kami telah bangkrut, dan karena itu juga kami harus keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga yang telah lama keluarga kami tempati.

Lalu empat hari yang lalu, aku dibawa oleh orang yang tidak dikenal, karena orang tuaku berhutang kepada tuan muda mereka.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya aku saat melihat orang yang membuat aku berada disini.

"Hahhh..." lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, saat melihat gundukan selimut yang dibaliknya ada sesosok manusia yang sangat menyebalkan bagiku.  
"Na-Naruto-kun!" ujarku gugup, sudah 3 hari ini aku mulai membangunkannya, bukan hanya ini pekerjaan baruku, aku harus melayani tuan muda yang egois, manja dan sangat usil. Bila aku tidak ingat keluargaku, kupastikan tuan muda Naruto akan merasakan tinjuan mautku.

"Engg..." tuhkan sudah dibangukan, malahan cuman bergumam tak jelas, apa lagi dia sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan dengan cara biasa.

"A-Apa yang anda lakukan, Naruto-sama!?" heranku saat melihat tingkah Naruto yang memajukan bibirnya kedepan saat tidur.

"Cium aku, nanti aku bangun." ucap Naruto, membuaat aku merinding karenanya.

"Ci-cium?!" syok, aku sangat syok karena ucapan Naruto.  
"Na-Naruto-sama sebaiknya cepat bangun, nanti kesiangan." ujarku hati-hati dan bergegas menjauhi ranjang king Size milik Naruto.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tak suka penolakan!" seru Naruto, sambil memiringkan badannya, menatap mataku dengan tajam. Dan akhirnya Naruto mendapatkan yang dia inginkan.

 _ **Author p.o.v**_ _ **  
**_  
 **Ruang Makan**

"Dimana Kaa-chan, dan Tou-san?!" tanya Naruto yang sudah bersiap menuju sekolahnya.

"Tuan besar ada rapat mendadak, dan nyonya sedang menunggu tuan besar selesai rapat dikantor Namikaze corp." ujar salah satu pelayan yang tau tuan besar dan nyonyanya kemana.

"Owh..." Naruto hanya mengiyakan dengan gerakan kepala kedepan dan belakang.  
"Hinata... Duduk!" perintah Naruto, menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk disampingnya.

"A-Aku hanya pelayan disini, tuan Naruto..." ujar Hinata, masih berdiri disamping Naruto.

"Owh yah?!" Naruto menarik lengan kiri Hinata yang dekat dengan tangan kanannya, hingga Hinata terjatuh diatas pangkuannya.  
"Apakah kau ingin ku makan?!" seringai rubah terpajang jelas diwajah tampan itu.

"Kyaaa..." Hinata menjerit saat lidah basah Naruto menempel diatas kulit leher Hinata.  
"Ka-kau Na-Naruto-kun... Ahhh." Hinata tidak bisa menjauhkan kepala Naruto dari leher jenjangnya.

"Apa?" Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya, memakan makanan pembuka.

"Ja-jangan... Kau tidak lihat!" seru Hinata sambil melirik gelisah, sekitarnya, masih ada beberapa pelayan yang menemani mereka.

"Owh, kalian tinggalkan kami berdua!" ujar Naruto menyuruh para pelayannya yang berada di ruang makan segera meninggalkan mereka.  
"Sudahku suruh pergi, apa sekarang bisa?!" seringai rubah terbentuk diwajah tampan Naruto, memiringkan wajahnya, agar bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas wajah Hinata.

"Bu-bukan... Kyaaaa!" Hinata mendorong dada bidang Naruto, agar dia tidak bisa mengakses tubuhnya, namun kekuatan Naruto adalah kekuatan laki-laki, jadi dia tidak bisa meloloskan diri dari kurungan Naruto yang sudah memposisikannya diatas meja makan. Entah kemana semua makanan yang sudah dihidangkan para pelayan tadi, tapi Hinata akan menjamin, makanan tadi pasti jatuh saat tuan mudannya ini menarik kain yang berada diatas meja, kesamping kirinya dengan tangan kiri.

"Aku suka... Slupp!" Lagi-lagi Naruto menjilat leher Hinata, seragam yang Hinata pakai mulai berantakan, suasana menjadi panas karena Naruto makin bernafsu untuk menyantap tubuh Hinata.

"Tu-Tuan, nghh." nafas Hinata memburu, dia tak bisa melawan, dia menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan Naruto ditubuhnya.

"Kau menyukainya?!" seringai Naruto saat melihat wajah sayu Hinata yang memerah.

"Ti-tidak..." ujar Hinata pelan menahan desahan-desahan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tubuhmu berbeda dengan ucapanmu..." bisik Naruto, sambil menyingkap pakaian sailor Hinata menunjukan gundukan daging yang menonjol di dada Hinata yang terbalut bra warna putih seperti warna kulit Hinata.

"Ngg... Hentikan Naruto-sama... Hahh... Hahh!" dengan susah payah Hinata mengucapkannya.

"Tidak... My honey!" ujar Naruto, dan tangan kananya mulai meremas dada kanan Hinata yang masih terbalut bra itu , sedangkan tangan kirinya masuk kedalam rok Hinata.

"Ngg... Ku-kumohon... Nanti kita telat." ujar Hinata memohon, dan hampir mengeluarkan air matanya saat Naruto masih mencoba masuk kebalik roknya.

"Oke... Oke!" Naruto menarik semua lengannya dan berdiri meninggalkan Hinata dengan pakaan yang sudah hampir lepas dari tubuh Hinata.

Menahan rasa yang aneh saat sentuhan Naruto menghilang ditubuhnya Hinata memandang kepergian Naruto dalam diam.

"Hai!" ujar Naruto diambang pintu.  
"Aku tunggu diparkiran... Kau bilang tak ingin telatkan?!" seringai Naruto dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Ahhh... Tapi... Hahhh!" nafas Hinata masih memburu, dia masih merasakan sensasi yang setahun ini telah dia rasakan.

Tak ada yang tahu, bahwa Naruto Uzumaki, yang dibilang sangat kejam, suka membolos, tapi populer ini paling suka menggoda kekasihnya, walau kekasihnya meminta putus beberapa bulan yang lalu, Naruto tidak peduli, dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Hinata darinya, atau dimiliki orang lain. Hinata miliknya dan akan selamannya dia jaga.

 _ **Konoha High School**_

"Tak ku sangka kau benar-benar menggodaku Hinata!" ucap Naruto saat melihat kancing atas Hinata teruka dua kancing.

"Kyaa... Mesum!" jerit Hinata saat mereka ada dikendaraan, yang sudah berhenti 2 menit yang lalu, karena mereka sudah sampai.

Naruto menyeringai dan langsung membenamkan wajahnya di pakaian yang terbuka, sambil mencium wangi yang menguar ditubuh Hinata.

"Le-lepaskan Naruto-sama!" Hinata menarik kepala Naruto, dia geli saat Hidung mancung Naruto mengenai belahan dadanya.

"Tuan... Sudah sampai!" suara didepan mengintrupsi kegiatan dua lawan jenis itu, agar segera turun.

"Kau ini mengganggu saja!" kesal Naruto karena kesenangannya selalu diganggu.

Suasana sekolah sepi karena siswa dan siswinya sudah memasuki kelas masing-masing.

"Kita telat..." ujar Hinata, sambil melirik tajam kearah Naruto melalui ekor matanya.

"Apa?" heran Naruto, berpura-pura tidak menerti apa yang Hinata maksudkan.

"Sudahlah, kau ini menyebalkan!" ujar Hinata, dan berlalu meninggalkan Naruto dibelakannya.

"Hai! Tunggu, Hinata!" ujar Naruto sambil berlari kecil dibelakangnya, meraih pundak Hinata, dan menarik tubuh Hinata kedalam dekapannya.

"Kyaaa..." Hinata kaget saat tubuhnya tertarik kebelakang, dan menyentuh tubuh Naruto, kedua tangan Naruto memeluk pinggang Hinata dari belakang.

"Diamlah." bisik Naruto ditelinga Hinata, membuat tubuh Hinata menegang.

"Ta-Tapi..." Hinata mulai ingin lepas dari cengkraman Naruto, namun lagi-lagi Naruto tidak bisa ditolaknya.

"Suttt..." telunjuk kanan ditaruh diatas Bibir Hinata.  
"Diamlah, nanti ketahuan." bisik Naruto menggoda Hinata, menyentuh tubuh Hinata yang sensitif.

"Hai, Kalian sedang apa?!" seru seseorang yang tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah, sepertinya seorang guru, yang tengah memergoki ulah sang Namikaze muda.

 _ **T.b.c**_

Thanks senpai-senpai yang udah mau baca, review dan Favoritein FF naru...

 _ **Untuk chapter depan, gak bisa updet kilat kaya gini... Dan semoga kalian suka dengan chapter sekarang, walau naru tahu chapter ini agak menyimpang dari chapter prolog...**_ _ **  
**_  
Gak bisa bales satu-satu review, tapi akan selalu naru baca review kalian...

 _ **Gak ada orang hebat yang lahir tanpa kerja keras, jadi mohon bimbingannya, dan bantuannya senpai...**_

 _ **Author Newbi dengan semua kekurangannya...**_

 _ **Naruhina Alwas Shipper**_


	3. Chapter 2

Prince Devil

 _Inspirasi dari berbagai Komik ( bila ada kesamaan tempat, nama dan sebagainya, memang disengaja )_

 _ **Author : Naruhina Sri Alwas  
**_ _ **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pairing : NaruHina**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ganre : -**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Rated : T+ semi M**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Warning : Typo(s), EYD, OOC, AU, Dll.**_

.

.

.

 _Bagaimana jadinya bila keluargamu bangkrut, dan semua hutang keluargamu harus kau bayar dengan tubuhmu?_

 _._

.

.

 _ **Chapter sebelumnya**_

"Diamlah." bisik Naruto ditelinga Hinata, membuat tubuh Hinata menegang.

"Ta-Tapi..." Hinata mulai ingin lepas dari cengkraman Naruto, namun lagi-lagi Naruto tidak bisa ditolaknya.

"Suttt..." telunjuk kanan ditaruh diatas Bibir Hinata.  
"Diamlah, nanti ketahuan." bisik Naruto menggoda Hinata, menyentuh tubuh Hinata yang sensitif.

"Hai, Kalian sedang apa?!" seru seseorang yang tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah, sepertinya seorang guru, yang tengah memergoki ulah sang Namikaze muda.

 _ **Chapter 2**_

"Lagi-lagi kalian... Apa kalian tidak tahu, ini jam berapa!?" ujar orang yang menghentikan mereka.

"Tahu?!" ujar Naruto santai.  
"Lalu kenapa?" seringainya terbentuk diwajah tampannya

.

"Cih... Berani sekali kau meremehkanku!" ujar guru yang kiler disekolah KHS.

"Na-Naruto." Hinata mundur dibelakan Naruto, dia takut bahwa guru itu akan menghukum mereka.

"Lalu?" satu alis Naruto naikan, dan dia dengan santainya meninggalkan guru tersebut.

"Hai!" seru guru itu saat melihat gelagat Naruto yang akan pergi begitu saja.  
"Dasar SAMPAH!" teriak guru tersebut saat Naruto berjalan meninggalkannya.  
Dan sepontan kaki Naruto berhenti, dan membalikan tubuhnya kearah guru tersebut.

"Kau bilang apa?" kepala Naruto tertunduk, dan suaranya dia rendahkan.

"Cih, sudah malas, tuli pula..." Sindir guru itu menyeringai senang, karena melihat murid yang sangat sulit di takhlukan tertunduk takut, begitu pikirannya.

"Berani sekali kau..." ujar Naruto mengangkat kepalannya sambil tersenyum, tepatnya menyeringai kearah guru disekolahnya.  
"Berkata aku 'sampah'!" ujar Naruto kesal, dan menatap tajam orang didepannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun!?" Hinata benar-benar dibuat takut, apa mereka akan benar-benar dihukum oleh guru itu, tapi sepertinya Hinata tidak perlu merasa takut bila berada disamping Naruto. Tapi, harus merasa takut kalau berada disamping prince devil ini. Karena sangat mengerikan bila dia benar-benar mengamuk.

"Lalu? Kau ingin dibilang apa!?" ujar guru itu lagi sambil mengantongi tangannya.

"Aku tak butuh ucapanmu!" ujar Naruto.  
"Dan kau mengatakan aku sampah? Berarti kau lebih buruk dari sampah!" ujar Naruto lagi, sambil menyeringai senang, saat melihat tatapan guru itu yang akan marah padanya.

"Kau! Berani sekali..." ujar guru tersebut berjalan kearah Naruto, namun Naruto segera menyeret Hinata dari koridor yang mulai ramai karena ingin melihat perdebatan mereka.

"Hinata... Ayo!" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata, dan menerobos kumpulan manusia yang tengah menonton mereka.

.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" ujar Hinata saat melihat tempat apa yang didatangi Naruto dan dirinya.

"Apa?" cemberut Naruto dan berjalan kearah tempat duduk yang sudah tersedia.

"I-Ini diatas gedung sekolah... Kita Ti-tidak boleh ada disini." ujar Hinata sambil menunjuk lantai yang dia pijaki.

"Memangnya siapa yang akan melarang kita... Hinata!" ujar Naruto, lalu duduk dibangku yang terbuat dari campuran semen itu.

Menepuk-nepuk tempat disampingnya, Naruto menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk disampingnya. Dan Hinata yang melihat itu segera duduk disamping Naruto.

"Ki-kita benar-benar bolos?" tanya Hinata, dan mendapatkan seringai menyebalkan diwajah Naruto.

"Kau sudah tau jawabannya." dan detik itu juga Naruto menyandarkan kepalannya diatas pangkuan Hinata.

"Tapi... Apa tidak apa-apa?" gumam Hinata, sambil memandang wajah Naruto yang mulai tertutup, dan menghela nafas berat.

"Jangan melakukan itu lagi!" ujar Naruto yang masih menutup matanya.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Hinata yang heran karena dia tidak mengerti apa yang Naruto maksudkan.

"Menghela Nafas didepan wajahku yang tampan ini." ujar Naruto sambil membuka matanya, membuat orang didepannya, ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hamm... Haha..." Hinata berusaha menahan tawanya dengan kedua tangannya yang menutup mulutnya, namun lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa menahannya, sehinggal lolos begitu saja suara tawa, yang geli karena mendengan kenarsisan tuannya.

"Kau!" ujar Naruto langsung duduk, dan menatap Hinata yang sedang menahan tawa.

"Ha...ha... Go-gomen..." ujar Hinata sambil menahan tawa yang akan pecah.

"Berhentilah tertawa!" ujar Naruto, sambil cemberut, sambil memandang wajah Hinata.

"Go-go hahaha..." tawa Hinata benar-benar pecah, tidak mampu dia tahan lagi.

Naruto yang melihat itu menghela nafas, lalu menarik wajah Hinata kearahnya, dan detik selanjutnya tawa Hinata dihentikan dengan ciuman sekilas Naruto.

Blussh

Wajah Hinata memerah karena ulah Naruto.

"Sudah puas tertawanya?!" ujar Naruto menyeringai, dan ingin menatap wajah merah Hinata, entah demam atau Hinata kepanasan, itulah pikir Naruto.

"Go-gomen." ujar Hinata sambil menunduk, menahan getaran perasaan dihatinya.

"Kau tahu, tadi aku sedang kesal, kau marah menghela nafas didepan wajahku." ujar Naruto, membuat Hinata menatap wajah Naruto.

"Eh?" heran, Hinata bener-benar dibuat binggung oleh Naruto.

"Dasar... Kau tidak lihat guru menyebalkan tadi meremehkanku!" ujar Naruto kesal, karena Hinata tidak menangkap apa yang dimaksudkannya.

"Owh, masih yang tadi toh..." ujar Hinata santai, dan menatap langit-langin sambil bertumpu dengan kedua tangannya yang jadi tumpuan dibelakangnya.

"Iya, berani sekali dia bilang aku 'sampah'!" Naruto sangat kesal atas apa yang diucapkan guru terkiler di sekolahnya.  
"Kalau saja aku bisa melenyapkannya, aku pastikan dia lenyap olehku!" ujar Naruto lagi, sangat bersemangat.

"Ka-kau jangan melakukan itu, bila dia lenyap siapa yang akan menjadi objek kebencian orang lain?" ujar Hinata menaseati, sepertinya Hinata tidak tahu bahwa dia mulai menjerumuskan Naruto, agar dia tidak perlu menghabisi, atau melenyapkan guru tersebut, namun tetap menjadi tempat kebencian para murid di KHS.

"Benar juga yah..." ujar Naruto menerawang.  
"Kau aku seorang author, dan mendapatkan orang seperti guru kiler itu, mungkin aku akan dihina lebih banyak lagi yah?!" ujar Naruto membuat Hinata binggung.

"Author?" heran Hinata, mencoba bertanya pada Naruto.

"Author, seorang penulis amatir, masih kalah dengan aku yang hebat ini." ujar Naruto kalem, dengan kesombongan tingkat dewanya.

"Eh, Na-Naruto-kun tahu dari mana, author itu seorang penulis?!" lagi-lagi Hinata bertanya dengan polosnya kearah Naruto.

"Kau ingin ku bunuh Hinata!" Ujar Naruto menyeringai saat Hinata mulai ketakutan karena ulahnya.

"Ti-Tidak..." ujar Hinata yang memposisikan tubuhnya meringkuk ketakutan. Sebenarnya Naruto hanya ingin menggertak, dan Hinata terpancing untuk takut.

"Bagus... Jadi secara singkat, ada author dan ada reder." ujar Naruto memberi tahukan kepada Hinata, sesuatuhal yang dia tahu karena dia sering membaca cerita-cerita karangan author terkenal, didunia perFanfickan.

"Iya?" Hinata masih mendengarkan cerita Naruto.

"Mereka menulis cerita, kau ingat ucapanku setahun yang lalu... Hinata?!" ujar Naruto melirik Hinata yang sedang berpikir.

"Kata-kata yang mana?" heran Hinata sambil menatap wajah Naruto.

"Seorang author tidak mendapatkan material apapun untuk suatu cerita, namun mereka sering mendapatkan kritikan pedas dari reder yang kurang suka dengan alur ceritanya, namun ada reder juga yang mendukun author tersebut untuk maju." ujar Naruto menjelaskan.

"Jadi, ternyata ada juga yah orang yang tidak menghargai karya orang lain." ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Mereka bukan tidak menghargai, tapi mereka hanya mencari sensasi, dan mencari perhatian, agar author tersebut memperhatikan mereka." Naruto menatap Hinata, untuk melihat ekspresi yang terpampang jelas diwajah Hinata, kaget, binggung tercetak jelas diwajah ayu Hinata.

"Ke-kenapa mereka melakukan itu?" Hinata langsung merespon dari kalimat Naruto yang sedikit dia mengerti.

"Kalau manusia yang egois, dengan pemikiran egois, hidup didunia yang egois, akan jadi apa Hinata?!" ujar Naruto bertanya lagi kepada Hinata, tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan olehnya.

"Akukan sedang bertanya, kenapa tidak menjawab dulu pertanyaanku." kesal Hinata.  
"Dan lagi perumpamaan apa yang Naruto-sama gunakan!" sambil meremas rok yang digunakannya, Hinata cemberut.

"Haha... Kau ini manis sekali Hinata!" seringai Naruto terlihat, saat melihat wajah manis Hinata, yang tengah cemberut didepannya.

"Ja-Jangan tertawa Naruto-sama..." ujar Hinata sambil menutupi mukannya yang memerah.

"Apa hak mu Hinata!" senyum lagi-lagi melekat diwajah tampan Naruto.

"Ta-tapi..." lagi-lagi ucapan Hinata terpotong karena tarikan yang Narut lakukan.

Cup

Satu kecupan mendarat di pipi kanan Hinata, membuat orang yang dikecup merona hebat.

"Ka-kau melakukannya lagi..." ujar Hinata sambil menyentuh bagian yang dikecup.

"Kau ingin aku mengecup disini lagi." sambil menyentuh bibir Hinata, Naruto tertawa lepas, sepertinya dia sudah lupa dengan kekesalannya.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak suka." ujar Hinata sambil memalingkan mukannya kesal.

"Owh... Jadi kau suka aku mengecup dibibirmu?" pertanyaan Naruto membuat Hinata merona hebat.

"Jangan katakan apapun lagi, aku mau pulang..." Hinata langsung berlari menuju pintu satu-satunya atap sekolah, dengan wajah yang merona dan mendengarkan tawa yang sangat keras dari arah tuannya, Hinata sangat malu dibuatnya.  
"Dan jangan menertawakanku!" sebelum pintu ditutup Hinata berteriak lantang pada tuannya itu.

"Kau sudah berani Hinata!" ujar Naruto sambil berdiri dan bersiap-siap berlari mengejar Hinata, Hinata yang melihat segera menutup pintu dan berlari sekuat tenaga untuk bersembunyi dari Naruto.

"Hai! Jangan kabur kau Hinata." sambil membuka pintu yang telah tertutup Naruto melai mengejar Hinata, mengeliling sekolah yang sudah ditinggal penghuninya karena waktu telah menunjukan pukul 5 sore.

 _ **T.b.c**_

 _ **Maaf gak ada lemon, atau es jeruknya... #wkwkwk**_

Naru lagi nyari rival buat Naruto nih...

Menurut senpai-senpai, cocokan siapa buat chapter depan sebagai rival untuk memperebutkan Hinata.

 _ **1\. Kiba**_ _ **  
**_ _ **2\. Sai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **3\. Gaara**_ _ **  
**_ _ **4\. Sasuke**_

 _ **Author newbi ini tidak terlepas dari kesalahan, jadi mohon dibantu untuk memperbaikinya.**_

Ada kata menyerah didalam kamus, tapi ada juga kata pantang menyerah...

 _ **Naru paling suka dipuji, tapi bukan berarti naru nggak suka dihina...**_ _ **#**_ _ **digamvar**_

Maaf... Ternyata updetnya super kilat, sekilat petir yang menggelegar...#ditimpuk

 _ **Naruhina Alwas Shipper**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Prince Devil**_

 _Inspirasi dari berbagai Komik ( bila ada kesamaan tempat, nama dan sebagainya, memang disengaja ), terutama komik_ _ **S Master Holik.**_

 _ **Author : Naruhina Sri Alwas  
Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei  
Pairing : NaruHina  
**_ _ **Rated : T+ Semi M**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ganre : -**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Warning : Typo(s), EYD, OOC, AU, 17+, lemon nanggung, Dll.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Bagaimana jadinya bila keluargamu bangkrut, dan semua hutang keluargamu harus kau bayar dengan tubuhmu?

.

 _ **Chapter 3**_

"Kau marah?" Hinata bertanya pada Naruto yang tengah memandang keluar jendela Mobil yang mereka naiki.

"Tidak." jawabnya tanpa menoleh kearah Hinata yang cemberut, tapi masih bisa dia lihat didalam kaca jendela yang tengah dia pandang.

"Ta-Tapi... Aku merasa Naruto-sama sedang marah." jujur Hinata, sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya pelan.

"Ya... Aku marah, apa-apaan tadi!" nada tinggi dikeluarkan Naruto, karena Hinata membuatnya mengingat kejadian disekolah tadi.

"Go-Gomen." Hinata takut, saat melihat siluit mata Naruto yang sedang marah.

"Cih... Kau benar-benar membuatku muak... Kau tahu!" tiba-tiba air mata keluar dari mata biru pemuda itu, sambil memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan air mata yang tiba-tiba meluncur dengan indah dari kedua mata birunya.

"Hiks... Hiks, gomenesai Naruto-sama." ujar lirih Hinata karena dibentak oleh Naruto dengan kasar.

"Aku tak suka si Inuzuka itu..." kesal Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah Hinata yang tengah menunduk.

"Ke-Kenapa? Kiba-kun kan baik." ujar Hinata, tanpa tahu orang didepannya tengah menahan amarah yang sangat besar.

"Kau..." geram Naruto sambil menarik tubuh Hinata dan mendekap tubuh Hinata yang tengah bergetar karena takut, dan sedih.

"A-Apa?" suara isakan Hinata masih Naruto dengar dari bibir Hinata, membuatnya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, dan membuat Hinata memberontak karena Naruto terlalu erat memeluknya.

"Jangan pernah dekat-dekat dengan lelaki sialan itu... Kau mengerti... Hinata!" Sambil memegang bahu Hinata, Naruto menatap Mata Hinata dengan serius dan amarah.

"Ta-" sebelum Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya, Naruto sudah membungkam mulut Hinata dengan Bibirnya, membuat dirinya terkejut.

Ciuman penuh nafsu dan membuat Hinata tidak bisa terlepas dari ciuman yang diberikan Naruto, hingga pada akhirnya Naruto melepaskan ciuman panas mereka karena membutuhkan pasokan udara.

"Dan kau tidak boleh membantah pada majikanmu bukan?!" bukan sebuah pertanyaan namun sebuah printah mutlak yang diberikan Naruto kepada Hinata.

Hinata yang masih menghirup udara karena aktifitasnya tadi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perintah yang diberikan Naruto, karena dia tidak mau sesuatu terjadi pada kehidupannya yang sudah susah ini.

"Dan jangan pernah menolakku." tatapan Naruto sinis karena Hinata mendorong kepala Naruto dari lekuk lehernya, mambuat pemuda itu geram dan mendorong Hinata kebelakang, hingga Hinata merasakan punggungnya terbentur pintu dibelakangnya.

"Na-... Gomenesai." ujar Hinata takut dan menahan kedua tangannya didepan dada, supaya dia tidak mendorong tuannya yang tengah menikmati tubuh atasnya.

"Bagus..." setelah itu kecupan-kecupan kecil Naruto ciptakan dileher Hinata, menggigit kecil hingga menimbulkan warna merah yang sangat jelas dileher Hinata yang putih.

"Ngh... Hahh... Na..." Hinata ingin menghentikan Naruto, namun dia tidak mampu untuk mengendalikan suara desahannya.

"Ada apa honey?" ujar menggoda Naruto saat Hinata menahan kepalannya yang akan menyantap dada kiri Hinata.

"Ta-Tapi... Ini dimobil Na-Naruto-sama." ujar Hinata yang mencoba membenarkan pakaiannya, yang hampir terbuka semuannya karna ulah majikannya diatasnya.

"Lalu!" kesal, sungguh pemuda itu tidak habis pikir akan perlakuan Hinata yang sangat menyebalkan baginya, karena dia tengah dilanda nafsu malahan dilarang bagitu.

Tangan Naruto yang sudah ada dibelakan kepala Hinata, ia gerakan Hingga membuat Hinata tertarik kedepan, kearah Naruto yang tengah tersenyum kecil dan seringai terbentuk diwajah tampannya.

"Kyaaa... Naruto-sama... Ja-jangan nanti terlihat." ujar Hinata histeris karena Naruto malahan mempertambah warna merah dilehernya dan bahunya yang sudah terlihat karena pakaiannya yang dibuka Naruto.

"Tidak masalah." ujar tenang Naruto masih dengan aktifitasnya memperbanyak ciuman dileher Hinata.

"Ja-Jangan disana, di-ditempat ya-yang ti-tidak terlihat sa-saja." ujar Hinata terbata gugup karena malu.

Senyum terkembang dengan indah diwajah maskuli Naruto, membuat Hinata yang melihatnya merona dengan tatapan elang diatasnya.

"Kau sungguh nakal... Hinata!" ujar Naruto, dan langsung menjilat leher yang sudah tereksplos sambil menurun kebelahan dada Hinata yang sudah terbuka satu tadi.

"Go-gome-" lagi-lagi bibir Hinata dibungkam dengan ciuman Naruto yang penuh nafsu. Bibir Hinata bengkak karena ulah Naruto yang tidak berhenti bermain diatas bibirnya, menyesap cairan dari satu sama lain, membuat Hinata terbuai karena hebatnya permainan yang Naruto lakukan.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangipun telah berhenti dari 5 menit yang lalu, namun masih terdengar suara desahan tertahan dari dalam kendaraan itu, membuat sang pelayan yang membukakan pintu mobil, hanya berdiri diluar tanpa mau mengganggu aktifitas sang tuan mudannya.

"Na-Naruto-sama... Ngh... Ahhh... Ah." ujar Hinata sambil menahan kepala Naruto yang tengah menyusui di dada kirinya, dan tangan kanannya memegang dada kanan Hinata, tangan kirinya bermain dibalik rok yang Hinata gunakan. Karena gerakan Hinata menahan kepala Naruto, membuat sang tuan muda menggeram kesal dan menatap tajam wajah Hinata yang sayu.

"Kau ingin ku hukum!?" tatapan Naruto sinis, dan melanjutkan aktifitas yang tadi sempat terhenti sementara, membuat Hinata menahan desaha yang sangat menyiksa dirinya.

"Bu-bukan... Ta-tapi jangan disini." tatapan sayu Hinata membuat Naruto tidak bisa menahan nafas, karena Hinata begitu manis dan menggoda.

"Baiklah..." Setelah berkata itu Naruto memakai pakaiannya yang sudah tergeletak dibawah kakinya, dan menatap Hinata yang sedikit kesusahan karena membenarkan pakaiannya yang sudah berantakan karna ulahnya.  
"Kita lanjutkan lagi dikamar." bisik Naruto ditelinga sebelah kanan Hinata, membuat pipi Hinata merona karena mendengar ucapan dari sang majikannya.

Memandang punggung majikannya yang sudah keluar dari mobil dan menunggunya untuk keluar, Hinata sontak menggelengkak kepalan kekanan dan kekiri untuk menghilangkan pikiran yang tidak-tidak.

 _ **Flasback**_

"Dasar... Hosh... Hosh... Baka Naruto!" sambil menepuk keningnya Naruto menatap ponselnya.

Mengutak atik sejenak lalu wajahnya berubah cerah karena hal yang dia cari dia temukan.

"Dapat... Dan kau tak bisa lari lagi..." dengan senyum yang mengembang Naruto berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga sekolah KHS.

Menatap sekelilingnya, Naruto tersenyum lagi dan bergumam.

"Tidak akan bisa lolos lagi..." gumam Naruto pada dirinya, bangga karena Hinata masih menggunakan kalung yang diberikannya 4 bulan yang lalu, yang telah Naruto beri alat pelacak.

.

.

.

"Na-Naruto-kun..." mata Hinata membulat saat melihat Naruto berada didepannya.

"Kenapa? Hinata!" ujar Naruto sambil duduk diatas meja di kelas 3-A KHS.  
"Kau mudah ditebak." bohong Naruto, membuat Hinata cemberut.

"Kau pasti mengikutikukan?!" tunjuk Hinata, tepat diwajah Naruto.

"Haha... Itu tidak mungkin bukan?!" sambil berjalan kearah Hinata, Naruto menyeringai kejam.

"Dan jangan kau pikir bisa lolos dariku..." ucapan kalem Naruto membuat Hinata merinding.

Naruto menatap pemuda yang sedang bersama Hinata menyembunyikan tubuhnya disamping meja guru.

"Kenapa kau disini?!" tanya Naruto sinis melihat seorang pemuda bertato segitiga dikedua pipinya, yang tengah merangkul Hinata untuk bersembunyi, namun sia-sia karena Naruto tahu Hinata dimana.

"Hehehe... Aku hanya membantu Hinata... Naruto-san." ujar pemuda itu sambil tertawa dan menatap tangannya yang merangkul Hinata, dan melihat lagi pandangan Naruto kearahnya, membuat pemuda itu sadar bahwa dia sedang dalam bahaya.  
"Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat." ujar pemuda itu kalem sambil melepaskan kedua tangannya dipinggang Hinata.

"Tidak seperti yang ku lihat?!" kesal, Naruto sangat kesal karena pemuda didepannya seperti tidak punya perasaan takut atau apa saat tatapannya sedang menusuk kearahnya karena telah menggangu budaknya, tepatnya menolong budaknya.

"Gomen... Naruto-san... Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." sambil menunduk pemuda itu berjalan keluar kelas dan tersenyum sekilas kearah Hinata yang tengah menatapnya dengan Khawatir.  
"Owh, iya Hinata... Maaf yah membuatmu dalam masalah." ujar pemuda itu lagi diambang pintu.

"Cih... Apa maksudmu!" Ujar Naruto sambil berdiri dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Kau tahu itu... Naruto-san." setelah berkata seperti itu pemuda itu pergi dari hadapan Naruto, menyisakan kemarahan untuk Naruto karena ucapan itu.

"INUZUKA..." terika Naruto marah dan akan beranjak menghajar pemuda yang berani-beraninya meremehkannya.

Namun lengan seseorang yang dari tadi melihat perdebadan keduannya melingkari pinggang kekar Naruto, membuat pemuda itu melihat sang pelaku yang berani-beraninnya menghentikannya.

"Na-Naruto-sama..." ujar Hinata mendekap tubuh majikannya dari belakang, mencoba menahan majikannya agar tidak mengamuk.

"Cih... Kau bahkan membelanya!" kesal Naruto sambil menatap kedepan dengan sinis.

 _ **Flasback End**_

 _ **T.b.c**_

Kyaaa... udah panjang atau belum? #hehehe

Naru harap gak terlalu jelek tulisan naru, spesial thanks buat yang udah nunggu fanfic ini kelar.. dan yang udah review plus yang udah nyempetin favoritin ff ini...

Dan lagi-lagi naru gak bisa bales review... dan seperti banyak yang fans sama Kiba yah... #digamvar

Dan maaf kalau gak terlalu nyambung dengan chapter sebelumnya...

 _ **Naruhina Alwas Shipper**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Prince Devil**_

 _Inspirasi dari berbagai Komik ( bila ada kesamaan tempat, nama dan sebagainya, memang disengaja ) terutama komik S Master Holik #ada yang udah baca belum komiknya?_

Author : Naruhina Sri Alwas  
Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei  
Pairing : NaruHina  
Ganre : -  
Rated : T+ semi M  
Warning : Typo(s), EYD, OOC, AU, Dll.

.

.

.

Bagaimana jadinya bila keluargamu bangkrut, dan semua hutang keluargamu harus kau bayar dengan tubuhmu?

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Setelah kejadian di sekolah 3 hari yang lalu, Naruto terus mendiamkan Hinata, membuat sang gadis merasa kesal karena dicuekin terus oleh majikannya.

"Na-Naruto-sama marah?" duduk diatas pangkuan Naruto, Hinata menatap mata Naruto yang tengah menatapnya balik.

"Kau tahu jawabannya." ujar Naruto santai dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah buku yang tengah dia baca, mengabaikan Hinata yang cemberut dan menggemaskan dimatanya.

"Tapi... Aku boleh minta satu permintaan... Naruto-sama." bisik Hinata sambil melingkari leher Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak." tegas Naruto, tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya dari buku yang tengah dia baca, sejujurnya Naruto tidak tahan dengan godaan yang Hinata lakukan.

Menempeli tubuhnya dengan tubuh bagian depan Hinata, membuat gairah nafsunya meningkat dua kali lipat dari waktu normal. Membuatnya menahan mati-matian agar Hinata sadar bahwa dia tidak suka ada orang selain dirinya menyentuh Hinata.

Egois. Yah, Naruto sadar dirinya egois, bahkan dia tahu bahwa keegoiannya akan menyakiti orang yang dicintainnya, namun karena keangkuhannya dia tak mau mengakui bahwa dia telah egois terhadap Hinata, bahkan sehelai rambutpun dia tak sudi berbagi kepada siapapun, entah itu Kiba Inuzuka atau lelaki manapun.

"Ayolah... Naruto-sama." rajuk Hinata sambil meraba dada bidang Naruto dari luar yang masih terbalut kaos oblong berwarna putih.

"Sekali tidak... Tetap tidak." perintah Naruto mutlak, sehingga membuat Naruto kesal karena Hinata terus membantahnya.

Apa Hinata ingin dihukum? Atau dia ingin merasakan kehilangan keperawanannya?

"Na-Naruto-sama." tatapan memohon dilancarkan Hinata, membuat mau tidak mau Naruto luluh, namun dia coba untuk tidak mempedulikan Hinata.

"Hn!" Naruto mengacuhkan Hinata, dengan bergumam tanpa arti. Hinata dibuat tambah merajuk, tidak biasanya majikannya atau tuannya bersikap keras padanya dalam waktu lama, biasanya setelah marah dia akan lembut lagi, tapi sudah 3 hari ini Hinata diacuhkan dan tidak boleh keluar dari rumah sejengkalpun, walau Hinata mencoba memaksapun pendirian Naruto akan tetap teguh, sisi keras kepalannya mulai ditunjukan lagi.

"Kau benar-benar marah..." ujar Hinata sambil beranjak dari tempat duduk nyamannya, pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah asik membaca buku yang sangat tebal itu.

"Hn."

"Aku juga bisa marah!" sambil membalikan tubuhnya, Hinata berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan keheningan.

"Terserah." gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, sambil menatap punggu Hinata yang semakin jauh melewati belokan yang tidak terlihat lagi oleh pandangan matanya.

.

.

.

"Dasar... Naruto baka!" jerit Hinata setelah ada didalam kamarnya, sambil memukul-mukul bantal yang tidak bersalah, melampiaskan kekesalannya kepada tuan mudanya yang menyebalkan.

"Aku akan sangan marah, kau tahu." meremas bantal yang menjadi korban dengan brutal, menyalurkan kekesalannya yang sudah diujung baras, menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya yang tertutup rapat, tanpa ada yang membuka dari luar kamar.

"Bahkan... Dia tidak-" mula-mula hanya isakan kecil Hinata keluarkan, namun lama-lama tangisan keluar dari kedua bibirnya, membuat rasa yang aneh tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kenapa...kenapa kau masih memikirkan lelaki brengsek itu... Hinata... Hiks hiks..." ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri dengan lirih, mencoba menahan gejolak dalam hati, yang terlalu berharap dengan kebaikan tuannya itu.

"Kau harusnya sadar... Dia bukan lagi-" tatapannya menerawang kebeberapa bulan yang lalu tepatnya pada bulan desember tanggal kelahirannya.

 **Flasback**

"Hiks hiks..." tangis seorang gadis saat pesta ulang tahunnya sudah selesai, orang yang ditunggupun tidak kunjung datang.

"Hinata..." keget seorang wanita paruh baya yang mirip dengan Hinata, menatap putrinya dengan terkejut dan khawatir.

"Kaa-chan." lirih Hinata saat melihat ibunya yang tengah khawatir.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya lembut wanita itu sambil mengelus puncuk kepala Hinata dengan lembut dan sayang.

"A-aku tadi melihat Na-Naruto-kun." ujar terbata Hinata, sambil sesenggukan menahan tangis.

"Lalu?" ibu Hinata heran karena Hinata bicara tidak terlalu jelas, namun bisa dia maklumi.

"A-ada seorang gadis disampingnnya, padahal dia tahu hari ini ulang tahunku." ujar Hinata lagi sambil memeluk tubuhnya, meringkuk menahan sakit didalam dadanya.

"Apa kau cemburu?" tanya ibu Hinata maklum, dan dijawab anggukan oleh Hinata.

"A-aku sangat kesal, dan marah... Dia bahkan melupakan hari ini hari ulang tahunku Kaa-chan." sambil mendongak menatap mata bulan ibunya, Hinata tersenyum kecut.

"Mungkin ada alasan lain, sehingga dia melupakan ulang tahunmu... Hinata-chan." sambil tersenyum lembut ibu Hinata mengelus puncuk kepala Hinata sejenak, dan mencoba menenangkan Hinata.

"Aku... Melihat wanita itu mencium pipi Naruto-kun dengan mesra... A-aku tak ingin melihatnya... Aku bahkan menitihka air mataku saat kejadia beberapa jam lalu, dan dia..." tangisan Hinata akhirnya pecah dan ibu Hinata langsung memeluknya.  
"Dia mungkin dari awal bukan ditakdirkan untuk Nata." ujar lirih Hinata sambil sesenggukan, dipelukan Ibu tercintanya.

"Jangan menangis... Mungkin itu dari sudut Hinata-chan... Seharusnya kau tanya Nar-" sebelum ibunya melanjutkan kata-kata, Hinata sudah memotong ucapannya.

"Dia tidak benar-benar mencintaku, aku selalu dipermaikannya, sudah 2 tahun kami pacaran, namu dia masih seperti itu, memanfaatkan aku yang sangat menyukainya... Hiks hiks... Dia sangat kejam, pangeran berhati iblis yang sangat aku sukai." sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya Hinata meringkuk diatas kasur, dan mengambil selimut.

"Hinata-" lagi-lagi ucapan ibunya terputus oleh Hinata.

"Kalau Naruto datang bilang aku tidak ingin menemuinya." ucap Hinata cepat, dan langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik selimut yang ditariknya.  
'Kuharap dia berbahagia dengan wanita pilihannya.' lanjut Hinata lagi didalam hatinya, menahan tangisannya agar tidak terdengar memilukan.

 **Flasback End**

ingatan-ingatan yang dulu mulai hinggap di otaknya yang mulai merasakan sakit, karena terlalu banyak pikiran.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya entah pada siapa, sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna lavender, sesuai warna kesukaannya.

"Aku harus kau siksa seperti ini... Naruto-kun..." isakan lagi-lagi keluar dari mulut Hinata.

"Harusnya... Kau meninggalkanku..." lagi-lagi ingatan masa lalu terngiang ditelinganya.

 **Flasback**

Setelah ulang tahun Hinata, Naruto memang masih datang kerumahnya untuk menanyakan Hinata, namun Hinata yang keras kepala menolak denga tegas kehadiran Naruto. Naruto tidak tahu kesalahannya, dia hanya dituduh oleh Hinata dengan kejahatan tanpa bukti dan tuduhan yang tidak jelas.

"Sudah ku katakan... Aku ingin bertemu Hinata!" kesal seorang pemuda yang mencoba menerobos penjaga rumah kediaman Hyuuga.

"Maaf tuan... Kami hanya mengikuti perintah." ujar salah satu pelayan, dan menjegal tuan muda didepannya agar tidak memasuki kamar Nononya.

"Kalian tidak tahu aku!" teriak Naruto naik satu oktaf didepan penjaga itu.

"Maaf... Kami hanya mengikuti perintah." ujar penjaga itu berambut hitam panjang.

"Cih... Ku pastikan kalian akan menyesal melakukan ini padaku!" teriakan Naruto dari tadi terdengar oleh Hinata yang mengintip dari balik tembok diruang tamu, melihat Naruto yang tidak memaksa masuk lagi membuat Hinata bernafas lega, namu kelegaannya tidak berlangsung lama.

Setelahnya Naruto tidak pernah muncul didepan Hinata, dan Hinata mulai dibully oleh perempuan yang mengagumi dan mencintai Naruto, disekolahannya adalah neraka dunia yang sangat kejam bagi Hinata, dan Hinata sadar dirinya memang yang salah membuat api didalam api yang menjalar dengan cepat melukainya, namun dia tidak akan mundur walau nyawannya menjadi taruhannya.

 **Flasback End**

"Gara-gara aku..." tangisannya mulai menjadi, menatap langit-langit kamar tidurnya dengan sayu, dan ingatan-ingatan masa lalunya terus bermunculan.

"Tou-san... Kaa-chan... Hanabi-chan dan Nii-chan dalam masalah..." ujar Hinata parau karena suaranya mualai habis karena menangis dari 3 jam lalu.

"Seandainya... Waktu bisa diputar." sabil menggapai-gapai udara kosong didepannya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aku ingin... Bisa merubahnya." gumam kecil Hinata, dan matanya terasa berat setelah menangis, dan pada akhirnyadia tertidur dengan kaki masih menyentuh lantai.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 9 malam, seseorang masuk dengan pelan kekamar seorang gadis yang baru terlelap tidur, masih terlihat jejak-jejak air mata di kedua pipinya.

Pemuda itu menyentuh kedua pipi sang gadis dengan lembut, sambil membersihkan jejak air mata di kedua pipinya.

"Apa kau lelah?" tanya pemuda itu, namun sang gadis yang ditanya tidak akan mungkin bisa menjawab karena dia tertidur dengan damai.

"Maaf... Aku egois." ujar pemuda itu didalam kamar yang terang, karena sang gadis tidak sempat untuk mematikan lampu, karena terlalu fokus dengan kesedihannya.

"Tapi... Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu." pemuda itu lalu mengangkat tubuh Hinata ala pengantin dan meluruskan tubuh sang gadis di kasung King Size yang telah dia siapkan untuk sang gadis cinta pertamannya.

Mengecup singkat bibir gadis itu, pemuda itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar itu dengan kesunyian.

.

.

.

"Pagi Hinata." ujar Naruto sambil mengecup sekilas bibir Hinata, membuat Hinata melongo karena Naruto tidak marah lagi.

"Eh." seolah masih loding, otak Hinata yang kecil itu mencoba melihat situasi.

"Kenapa?" tanya heran Naruto, dan tersenyum kecil kearah Hinata, yang masih menatap tidak pecaya sikap Naruto.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Hinata setelah kesadarannya pulih.

"Kau lucu sekali." sambil mencubit kedua pipi Hinata, Naruto duduk di kursi disamping Hinata.

"Eh..." lagi-lagi Hinata dipermainkan oleh Naruto.

"Kau ini!" sambil menatap tajam Hinata, Naruto mencoba menikmati sarapan paginya.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya mereka terlambat lagi kesekolahan karena Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk kesuatu tempat, dan lagi-lagi membuat sang gadis tidak bisa menolak permintaan sang majikan atau tuan mudanya.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin berlibur Hinata?" tanya Naruto saat mereka akan kembali kesekolahan.

"Eh... I-iya." ujar ragu Hinata, sambil menata Naruto yang tengah menatap keluar jendela mobil yang mereka tumpangi.

"Ayo. Kita berlibur." ujar Naruto sambil mengalihkan wajahnya kearah Hinata yang heran dengan perubahan aura dari sang pemuda.  
"Kau tak mau?!" pemuda itu menatap Hinata dengan tajam, seolah kalau tatapannya bisa membunuh, mungkin Hinata akan mati detik itu juga.

"Bu-bukan tidak mau... Tapi bukannya Naruto-sama tidak mau..." ujar Hinata sambil menunduk dalam.  
"Dan bukannya kemarin sudah anda tolak." lanjut Hinata lagi.

"Aku berubah pikiran... Kita akan berlibur ke Suna." ujar Naruto acuh, dan detik berikutnya Hinata syok karena mereka sudah ada di bandara Konoha.

"Ki-kita akan berangkat sekarang?" tanya Hinata saat melihat pesawat berukuran lebih kecil, berbeda dengan pesawat lainnya berada didepannya.

"Iya." sambil memegang tangan Hinata, Naruto menarik pasti tangan kanan Hinata.

"Ta-tapi aku belum bilang dengan kedua orang tuaku..." ucap ragu Hinata, dan mendapatkan senyum maut dari Naruto, membuat Hinata merinding dibuatnya.

"Kau meragukanku!?" pertanyaan sekaligus kata-kata sinis terlontar dengan angkuh dari kedua bibir Naruto.

"Bu-bukan." jawab cepat Hinata, walau gugup, dan mereka sudah berada didalam pesawat yang Hinata tahu pasti milik keluarga Namikaze.

"Kau dudklah... Kita akan berangkat." ujar Naruto lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi disampingnya, dan Hinata yang melihat itu langsung duduk manis disamping Naruto yang tengah mengerjakan sesuatu dengan tablet yang dia bawa sejak tadi.

"Emm... Naruto-sama..." Hinata ragu akan bertanya, namun dia sudah terlanjur penasaran.

"Apa?" wajah Naruto terlihat heran.

"Ke-kenapa kau merubah keputusanmu." setelah berkata seperti itu, Hinata menunduk dalam, tidak berani membalas tatapan Naruto yang mengintimidasi dirinya.

"Jadi?" ujar Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya lagi kearah tabletnya, seolah acuh akan pertanyaan Hinata.

"Iya, jadi kenapa?" ujar Hinata mendongak melihat Naruto yang tengah sibuk dengan tabletnya, mengacuhkannya yang tengah bertanya.

"Jadi kau tidak ingin ku ajak berlibur Hinata!?" suara Naruto yang mengintimidasi membuat Hinata merinding dan tidak mampu untuk menjawab ucapan Naruto, hanya gelengan lemah yang Hinata bisa lakukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

.

.

.

Hinata tidak habis pikir kenapa tuannya ini mengajaknya keSuna yang notabennya sedang musim panas, dan negara gurun ini sangat panas saat Hinata turun dari pesawat yang pribadi milik keluarga Namikaze.

"Panas." ucapan itu sepontan Hinata keluarkan karena saat menginjakan kakinya di negara Suna Hinata sudah kepanasan.

"Tentu saja." sambil melirik Hinata yang tengah megibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk memperoleh kesejukan. Naruto tersenyum sejenak dan memandang lagi kedepan mereka berjalan menuju kendaraan yang sudah disiapkan saat mereka tiba di bandara Suna.

"Kenapa Naruto-sama mengajak berlibur kesini... Dan sepertinya disini sedang musim panas." ujar Hinata berjalan dibelakan Naruto, menatap punggung Naruto yang berjalan gagah didepannya.

"Untuk menyiksamu." sambil tersenyum menyebalkan tepatnya menyeringai kearah Hinata, Naruto berjalan lagi langsung masuk kedalam kendaraan yang terparkir didepan bandara.

'Menyiksa?' pikir Hinata heran, sepertinya otak Hinata tidak bisa menangkap ucapan yang Naruto sampaikan tadi.

"Maksud menyiksa?" tanya polos Hinata saat mereka sudah melaju dijalanan negara Suna.

Sambil menaikan salah satu alisnya Naruto heran.  
"Apa?" tanya Naruto yang tidak mengerti akan ucapan Hinata.

"Owh... Kau ingin tahu." setelah Naruto berpikir sejenak akan ucapan Hinata yang aneh, akhirnya dia sadar akan ucapannya saat dibandara.

Seringai pun ia ukir dengan sangat indah. Membisikan kata-kata yang membuat Hinata bergairah sambil memeluk pinggang ramping Hinata dari samping sebelah kanan.

"Kyaaa!" Jeritan Hinata membuat serngai Naruto tambah lebar saat dia menjilat leher jenjang Hinata.

"Kenapa?" goda Naruto dan menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh Hinata.

"A-aku..." lagi-lagi penyakit gugup Hinata muncul, membuat Naruto tulus, namun tidak dilihat oleh Hinata yang menunduk malu.

.

.

.

Dikediaman Namikaze di Suna, Hinata bisa menyimpulkan bahwa keluarga tuannya adalah keluarga paling kaya di jepang, sampai dunia.

Tapi, Hinata tidak tahu ada keluarga yang menyaingi keluarga Namikaze, kedudukannya sama rata dengan keluarga Namikaze, yaitu keluarga Uchiha, keluarga yang terkenal dengan kearoganannya, membuat pengusaha-pengusaha Uchiha terkenal hebat dan profesional.

Walau Namikaze tidak pernah ingin berurusan dengan Uchiha, tapi dalam bisnis mereka masih bekerja sama untuk membangun perusahaan masing-masing, walau arogan Uchiha masih memandang Namikaze sebagai saingan sekaligus rival abadi namun secara positif.

"Siapa dia?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah kepada Naruto.

Hinata yang melihat gadis berambut merah itu menatap terkejut.  
'Ga-gadis ini...' pikir Hinata, langsung melihat wajah Naruto yang terheran dibuatnya.

"Hinata... Ini Karin!" ujar santai Naruto, dan detik berikutnya gadis yang dipanggil karinpun menggandeng lengan Naruto, pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih syok dan meraba apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Ga-gadis itu..." mata Hinata terus melihat arah mereka berdua, namun kaki Hinata tidak bergerak dari tempat berdirinya saat ini, menahan rasa sesak didalam dadanya, menahan agar air matanya tidak keluar.

"Nona." panggil seseorang membuat Hinata tersadar dari dunianya, menoleh sejenak dan melihat lagi arah hilangnya dua orang manusia berbeda jenis tadi.

"I-iya." kaget Hinata saat tubuhnya disentuh untuk membangunkannya dari lamunannya.

"Kamar anda... Saya akan mengantarnya." ujar pelayan wanita yang tersenyum maklum kearahnya.

"Terima kasih." setelah itu Hinata hanya duduk ditepi kasurnya , menatap jendela disamping kirinya, tatapannya kosong namun ingatan-ingatan masa lalu teringat jelas, bagai film yang terus diputar hingga kaset itu rusak.

"Kenapa harus sekarang." tanyanya entah pada siapa, sambil meremas dada kirinya dengan kuat.

"Sakit... Rasannya seperti waktu itu, tapi ini lebih menyakitkan... Hiks hiks..." sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, Hinata terus menangis dalam diam dengan isakan sesekali terdengar dari bibir ranumnya.

"Harusnya aku sudah merelakannya, kenapa masih sesakit ini." sambil merebahkan tubuhnya kekasur, Hinata menatap langit-langit kamar barunya.

"Aku gadis yang bodoh..." kata-kata itu dengan mulus keluar dari bibir Hinata.

"Sudah sewajarnya aku melupakannya." gumaman kecil Hinata ucapkan.

"Selamat tinggal... Aku tak ingin merasakan ini lagi." lirih Hinata sambil berjalan kearah nakas disamping tempat tidurnya.

"A-aku tidak boleh jatuh lagi." sambil menahan tangisannya, Hinata mencoba tersenyum kecut kearah nakas disampingnya dan mengambil segelas air putih yang sudah disediakan disana.

Memandang gelas yang sudah kosong karena diminum, Hinata melihat seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Na-Naruto-sama?" heran Hinata saat sebuah koper yang dibawa Naruto kekamarnya.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto heran dan mengacuhkannya.

"Ko-koper siapa?" tanya Hinata, setaunya dia hanya bawa 2 koper dan sudah diletakan di kamar ini.

"Ini... Tentu saja koperku." ujar Naruto acuh.  
"Dan disini memang kamarku." lanjut Naruto lagi, membawa kopernya kedepan lemari disamping pintu masuk.

"Eh... Kau akan tidur disini?" tanya Hinata sambil mendekati Naruto.

"Hn." ujar ambigu Naruto sambil memasukan pakaiannya kedalam lemari.  
"Kau tak lihat suasana kamar ini... Hinata?!" ucapan sekaligus pertanyaan Naruto lontarkan, tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya untuk menatap sang gadis di belakangnya.

"Ta-tapikan... Bagaimana aku tidur?" pertanyaan bodoh yang Hinata lontarkan membuat Naruto tertawa mengejek.

"Memangnya kau mau tidur diman, sayang?" setelah membereskan pakaiannya, Naruto membalikan tubuhnya, menatap Hinata yang mundur selangkah demi selangkah, hingga dia bisa merasakan kedua kakinya menyentuh ranjang dibelakangnya.

"Di-disini." jawab gugup Hinata membuat Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

'Naruto-sama?' pikir Hinata heran karena Naruto tiba-tiba tertawa dan menurut Hinata itu mengerikan.

"Kalian jangan mesra-mesraan terus." tawa Naruto berhenti karena ada suara seorang gadis berambut merah sudah ada dikamar mereka.

"Kenapa kau kesini!?" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Menurut mu?" jawab Karin, sambil berjalan kearah Hinata yang tengah menatap Karin dengan pandangan tidak bisa diartikan.

"Jadi ini yah... Ternyata cantik juga." sambil melihat Hinata yang tengah duduk ditepi ranjang, menatap dari bawah sampai keatas, menilai penampilan Hinata yang sangat manis dan sederhana.

"Maaf." Hinata menundukan wajahnya karena malu ditatap intens oleh orang yang Hinata kenali bernama Karin.

"Kau jangan malu seperti itu... Nanti si Baka itu akan tergoda dan kau akan dimakan olehnya." goda Karin kearah Hinata, membuat dua orang berbeda jenis laiinya merasa malu.

"Karin!" ucap Naruto kalem dan menatap Karin dengan aura membunuh.

"Eh... Sibaka ngamuk... Owh iya Hinata-chan, kita ditunggu di ruang makan." tarikan Karin membuat Hinata terkejut dan menoleh kearah Naruto yang diam dan mengikuti mereka tanpa membantunya sama sekali.

"Go-gomenesai... Karin-san, kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata saat mereka keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau tidak tahu Hinata?" sambil memegang tangan kanan Hinata, Karin terus berjalan kearah ruang tengah.  
"Hari ini, semua keluarga Uzumaki kumpul." sambil tersenyum sekilas kearah Hinata dan melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi sambil menggandeng Hinata yang heran.

'Keluarga Uzumaki?' Hinata melirik tajam pada tuan mudanya, dan memandang sebal Naruto yang diam saja melihat orang lain menyentuhnya.

Sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggang Hinata dari belakang, membuat pergerakan Hinata terhenti dan membuat Karin didepannya juga menghentikan kakinya, dan membalik tubuhnya membuat Karin melotot kearah dua orang yang tengah berpelukan.

"Pergilah dulu kami akan menyusul." periintah Naruto dan merekatkan pelukannya kearah Hinata, sambil menyingkap rambut Hinata yang panjang kebelakang. Mengecup, menjilat dan menggigit kecil sehingga memberikan tanda merah yang tampak jelas dileher putih Hinata.

"Eng... Na-Naruto-sama." desah Hinata tertahan, dan rasannya dia sangat malu pasrah akan perbuatan tuannya didepan mata Karin.

"Cih... Sebaiknya kau cepat, kalau tidak ingin dimarahi Bibi Kushina!" jengkel Karin, dan terlihat semburat merah dikedua pipinya saat melihat adegan panas didepannya, membalikan badannya terburu-buru dan meninggalkan mereka dalam dunia mereka.

"Sudah... Ayo!" tarik Naruto setelah memberikan beberapa tanda kemerahan dileher jenjang Hinata, dan Hinata yang kaget tiba-tiba di seret entah kemana oleh Naruto membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

"Ki-kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata saat Naruto akan membuka pintu didepannya, sambil bertanya Hinata memperbaiki penampilannya dan menutup lehernya dengan rambut panjangnya.

Pintupun dibuka, semua mata diruangan itu melihat Naruto yang membuka pintu dan Hinata yang langsung bersembunyi dibalik punggu tegap Naruto.

"Kau lama... Naruto." suara tegas terdengar diseluruh ruangan yang sudah dipenuhi banyak orang.

"Hn." hanya kata ambigu yang terdengar disana, dan Naruto berjalan kekursi yang kosong, dan membawa Hinata kedalam pangkuannya, membuat semua pandangan tertuju pada mereka berdua.

"Kau mau makan?" tanya Naruto kepada Hinata perhatian, tanpa terpengaruh oleh tatapan dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Eham... Naruto... Jangan bermesraan diacara seperti ini." seorang wanita berambut merah mengintrupsi kegiatan Naruto yang tengah menghirup udara dileher Hinata, menyesap wewangian di lekuk leher Hinata.

"Hn... Kaa-chan." jawab Naruto sekenanya, dan membuat Hinata menunduk melihat wajah Naruto yang tengah memandang ibunya yang marah karena perbuatannya.

"A-aku berdiri saja." ujar Hinata akan beranjak berdiri, namun kedua tangan Naruto masih ditaruh dipinggang Hinata, membuat tubuh Hinata tidak bisa digerakan.  
"Na-Naruto-sama?!" heran Hinata yang melihat tingkah tuannya yang seperti anak-anak karena tingkahnya ini.

"Hn." tanpa menjawab yang Hinata tanyakan, Hinata sudah tahu jawabannya, yaitu Hinata tidak boleh beranjak dari pangkuannya, membuat Hinata menunduk karena dia sangat malu.

"Baiklah, terserah apa yang kau inginkan Naruto, tapi ini adalah acara keluarga, jadi kau jangan seenaknya membawa orang asing." salah satu orang yang berada diruangan itu angkat bicara.

"Dia bukan orang lain... Dia budakku." ujar kelam Naruto membuat geram lelaki paruh baya yang memandangnya kesal.

"Minato kau tidak pernah mengajarinya sopan santun terhadap orang tua!?" dengan penekanan lelaki berambut Hitam itu menatap nyalang Naruto yang duduk dengan santai dikursi paling ujung bersama Hinata.

"Aku tidak tertarik... Lagi pula kalau tidak Hinata yang meminta ku kesini, aku tidak mau bertemu kalian!" kata-kata sinis terlontar jelas dari ucapan Naruto, diruangan itu sungguh dimusim panas bahkan AC tidak bisa meredam panasnya ruangan yang mereka tempati.

Tepatnya Naruto selalu memancing kemarahan orang-orang yang berada disana, seolah mereka itu musuh, musuh yang harus dia musnahkan.

 _ **T.b.c**_

 _ **Sepesial Thanks**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Damrieo || Hi No Ketsui || Sumato Hitobito || LnH || lily || Namikaze Nagato || Fury F || Naruhina Bunga || Ayu Erna Wati || Ihfaherdiati892**_ _ ****_

 _Dan makasih udah mau ngasih masukan untuk perbaikan chapter depan..._ _#_ _hehe_ __

 _Owh iya ada pertanyaan dari senpai Damrieo naru cewek apa cowok... Khukhukhu..._ __

 _Yang pasti Naru cewek..._ _#_ _tebar_ _bunga bangkai *digetok reder_ _:v_ __

 _Hehehe... Chapter kemarin bikin naru panas dingin... Jadi buat chapter sekarang cuman Narutonya aja naru buat agak mesum_ _#_ _dilempar_ _sandal :v_ __

 _dan lagi-lagi naru gak bisa bales review, walau setiap reviewan kalian naru selalu baca, dan kadang buat naru senyum-senyum sendiri, ya udah cuap-cuapnya naru, semoga chapter ini memuaskan... Dan udah naru panjangin kan ceritannya..._ _#_ _kavorrr_ __

 _Sekian dari Naru, dan naru gak tahu fanfic ini akan bertahan sampai mana, dan sanggupnya naru sampai kapan_ _#_ _digamvar_ _*bingungin orang._ __

 _Yosss... Naru harap naru gak mengecewakan semuannya karena gak ada ehem... Le...eham... monnya_ _..._ __

 _see you next chapter_ __

 _ **Naruhina Alwas Shipper**_


	6. Chapter 5

Prince Devil

 _Inspirasi dari berbagai Komik ( bila ada kesamaan tempat, nama dan sebagainya, memang disengaja )_

Author : Naruhina Sri Alwas  
Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei  
Pairing : NaruHina  
Ganre : -  
Rated : T+ semi M  
Warning : Typo(s), EYD, OOC, AU, Dll.

.

.

.

Bagaimana jadinya bila keluargamu bangkrut, dan semua hutang keluargamu harus kau bayar dengan tubuhmu?

.

.

.

 ** _Chapter 5_**

"Kenapa Naruto-sama melakukan itu?" kata Hinata saat mereka keluar dari ruangan keluarga dikediaman Uzumaki.

"Diamlah," kata Naruto geram, dan menarik cepat tangan Hinata supaya mengikutinya.

"Ta-tapi...," kata-kata Hinata seperti angin lalu ditelinga Naruto, mereka berjalan kebelakang rumah kediaman Uzumaki.

Ingin protes namun cengkraman ditangannya semakin erat, sehingga Hinata tidak mau membuat pemuda didepanny tambah marah padanya.

.

.

Taman belakang rumah yang luas, banyak pohon-pohon kecil sengaja ditanam untuk memperindah taman itu, dan dikejauhan ada danau kecil yang mengalir mengelilingi taman belakang seolah taman itu adalah hutan kecil yang penuh dengan keindahan..

Satu kata yang terlintas dibenak Hinata 'Indah' yah taman itu begitu indah membuat Hinata terkagung-kagum atas pemandangan didepannya dan tak bisa menggamarkan dengan kata-kata, seperti dirinya berada disurga kalau boleh diambahkan. Taman yang sejuk dengan banyak bunga yang indah, dan ternyata dinegara gurun ini ada oasis ditengah-tengahnya, Hinata yang mulai berbinar memikirkannya.

"Duduklah." suara Naruto terdengar kesal saat melihat Hinata yang masih berbinar sangat senang meliha taman buatan yang sengaja dibuat oleh nenek Naruto, Uzumaki Mito.

"Eh?" setelah tersadar dari acara terpukaunya, Hinata menatap heran wajah Naruto yang menatap tajam kepadanya.

"Apa aku harus mengulangi kata-kataku, 'Hinata'?" Naruto berkata pelan tapi dengan nada yang mengancam, membuat bulu kuduk Hinata meremeng gelisah.

"Eh, Ma-maafkan aku Naruto-sama." ujar Hinata saat menyadari kesalahannya, yang tidak mendengarkan dengan baik ucapan tuannya.

"Hn." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, dan melihat sungai didepannya, dan Hinata mulai duduk dengan canggung atas insiden didalam ruangan tadi, yang menurutnya, Naruto seharusnya bersikap sopan terhadap orang yang lebih tua darinya, apa lagi kedua orang tuannya yang notabennya adalah ayah dan ibunya yang telah menjadikan dia lahir kedunia ini. Dan Hinata hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran negatif dikepalanya.

"Berhentilah bersikap bodoh dan diamlah." setelah berkata seperti itu Naruto merebahkan kepalanya diatas pangkuan Hinata. Dan membuat Hinata terkejut walau hanya sesaat.

"Maaf," hanya kata itulah yang keluar dari bibir ranum Hinata, Entah berapa lama mereka duduk dibangku taman belakang kediaman Uzumaki, yang pasti Hinata bisa menebak sudah berjam-jam namun tuannya masih betah tidur diatas pangkuannya.

Bibir Hinata mulai digerakan, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya, dia merasa agak tidak enak membangunkan Naruto yang tengah tertidur dengan damai tanpa mengindahkan kaki Hinata yang mulai kesemutan karena sudah berjam-jam diposisi seperti ini.

"Na-Naruto-sama." satu tangan terulur untuk menggoyang tangan kekar Naruto, tapi pemuda itu masih betah untuk menutup mata. Padahal hari sudah beranja sore, dan mereka masih berada diluar. Walau masih diarea rumah, Hinata merasa semakin sore udara semakin diiingin, kalau berlama-lama disini bisa-bisa mereka berdua masuk angin.

Sekali lagi Hinata mengguncang-guncangkan tangan kirinya, tapi agak keras dia mengguncang tangan Naruto, membuat pemuda itu mulai menggeliat tanda tidak senang, namun Hinata harus membangunkan tuannya, karena hari mulai larut, dan kakinya mulai mati rasa.

"Jangan membangunkan aku dengan cara seperti itu." ujar Naruto yang masih betah menutup matanya,

"Eh?" lagi-lagi Hinata harus terkejut karena ucapan tuannya. "Maksud Naruto-sama?" heran Hinata kerena dia benar-benar tidak mengerti akan ucapan tuannya, bukannya dia sudah bangun kan berbicara, pikir Hinata yang loding.

"Dasar Baka." satu kata dan satu tarikan ditengkuk Hinata membuat mata Hinata membulat, dua bibir yang berbeda menempel dengan lembut, bibir yang dibawah mulai menghisap bibir diatasnya memaksa untuk tetap diposisi seperti itu sampai 5 menit kemudian pemilik bibir yang diatas memaksa melepaskan karena tenggorokannya membutuhkan pasokan udara.

"Hosh...hosh... Naruto-sama." ujar Hinata malu karena Naruto menciumnya tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" senyum yang menyeringai diwajah tampan Naruto dengan mata yang memandang Hinata dari bawah, membuat dirinya bisa melihat wajah cuby Hinata yang merona hebat. Membuat Naruto tersenyum tulus, namun Hinata tidak melihatnya

"He-hentikan." sambil menutup mata Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, Hinata mencoba membuat Naruto duduk, namun sang pemuda tetep tiduran dipangkuannya. "A-aku mulai kesemutan Naruto-sama." ujar jujur Hinata, walau lebih terkesan banyak malunya.

"Cih," Naruto bangkit dari tidur-tidurannya, langsung berdiri dan membungkukan tubuhnya untuk menggendong Hinata dari belakang.

"Eh." sepertinya sudah jadi kebiasaan Hinata untuk terkejut atas perilaku dari sang majkan yang suka seenaknya. "A-aku bisa jalan sendiri Naruto-sama." ujar ragu Hinata sambil mencoba berdiri, namun kakinya terasa sakit saat dirinya berdiri, dan akhirnya dia kembali duduk kan meluruskan kedua kakinya.

"Cepat naik, aku tidak suka menunggu." ujar Naruto setelah melihat pergerakan Hinata yang kembali duduk.

"Iya." dengan terpaksa Hinata menurut, menaiki pundak kekar tuannya, mengalungkan tangannya dari belakang keleher tuannya, membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, semoga Naruto-sama tidak mendengar suara jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, pikir Hinata yang membenamkan wajah merahnya diceruk leher tuannya.

Perjalanan dari taman belakang kekamar mereka hanya butuh waktu 15 menit, dan Naruto harus membawa tubuh Hinata digendongannya seolah berat Hinata tidak masalah buatnya, namun orang yang berada digendongannya merasa bahwa ini tidak benar namun dia tidak bisa protes karena Hinata tau kalau dia keras kepala, nanti Naruto akan tambah marah, dan akhirnya dia berharap Naruto tidak berbuat macam-macam nanti didalam kamar, harapan Hinata dia istirahat disofa dan tuannya tidur dikasur, namun dikamar tuannya ini tidak ada sofa hanya ada satu lemari besar dan satu kasur yang mini malis namun cukup untuk dua orang, namun Hinata bersumpah tidak akan meminta apapun kepada Naruto kalau pada akhirnya kepejakaancoret keperawanannya direnggut nantinya.

Hinata duduk ditepi tempat tidur sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit yang lalu membuat pemuda yang tadi menggendongnya yang sudah membersihkan diri terheran-heran dengan tingkah Hinata yang menurutnya terlalu ketakutan.

"Hai." tubuh Naruto berubah posisi dari terlentang menjadi memiring kesamping, melihat wajah Hinata yang merona, dan dia sangat menyukai ekspresi Hinata yang seperti itu. Ingin rasanya dia memakan Hinata sekarang, namun dia mencoba menahan hasratnya yang terpedam. "Kau takut?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum dan Hinata bersumpah senyum Naruto seperti senyum malaikat pencabut nyawa membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri lagi. Dan hanya anggukan yang diberikan Hinata akan ucapan Naruto kepadanya.

Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya Hinata menoleh takut-takut wajah Naruto yang ditopang dengan tangan kanannya sambil melihat dirinya yang ragu-ragu untuk menaiki ranjang.

"Bila kuhitung sampai 3 kau belum naik, kau akan tau akibatnya." kata Naruto pelan namun dengan senyum mesum yang membuat Hinata kelabakan. "Sa-" belum hitungan satupun langsung Hinata meloncat naik dari bawah dan tidur membelakangi Naruto. "Kau ini." sambil memeluk pinggang Hinata yang sudah berpiama kebar seperti dirinya, Naruto membisikan "Kau benar-benar ingin kumakan, eh?" seringai diwajah pemuda itu tercetak jelas diwajahnya, sambil menjilat sekilas telinga belakang Hinata, dan menarik tubuh Hinata yang menegang atas ucapan menggoda Naruto kepadanya.

"Na-Naruto-sama." gagap Hinata saat merasakan kedua tangan tuannya yang melingkari perutnya dengan kedua tangan Naruto dari belakang.

"Hn."

"Naruto-sama."

"Apa?"

"Jangan memasukan tanganmu."

"Eh, apa?"

"Jangan berlaga bodoh, cepat keluar dari piamaku." sambil menahan tangan Naruto, Hinata membalikan tubuhnya kearah Naruto.

"Kau ingin bagian depan aku melihatnya," seringai pemuda itu tercetak jelas diwajahnya. "Baiklah kalau itu mau mu." tangan Naruto mulai menyusup diselah piama Hinata. Namun lagi-lagi tangan Hinata mencegahnya.

"Kalau Naruto-sama meneruskan, aku akan-"

"Akan apa?" potong Naruto cepat.

"A-akan tidur diluar." ucap Hinata sepontan tepat didepan dada Naruto.

"Benarkah?" senyum mengerikan Naruto berikan.

"Na-Na-" ucapan Hinata terputus karena Naruto menciumnya dengan cepat, menahan tengkuk Hinata agar tidak mundur sehingga bibir mereka masih menempel dan Naruto tersenyum disela-sela ciuman tanpa nafsu hanya ciuman menyalurkan kerinduan dari sang pemuda, lima menit setelahnya Hinata mendorong dada bidang Naruto, dan mendelik sang pelaku penciuman, dan bergerak akan menuruni ranjang, namun sebelum kakinya menyentuh lantai, tangan Hinata sudah dicekat oleh tangan Naruto dan menghentakan tangan Hinata sehingga tubuh Hinata terhemas kembali keatas kasur.

"Kyaaaa."

"Hn."

"Na-Naruto-sama." kesal, sungguh Hinata kesal karena ulah tuannya, yang seenaknya, yang sangat tidak berprikemanusiaan.

"Jangan menutup matamu, Hinata." sambil mengecup kelopak kanan dan kiri Hinata, Naruto meraba pundak Hinata yang berlapis piama. Hinata yang merasakan sentuhan lembut Naruto mendongak sejenak, mata selembut bulan bertemu dengan mata secerah langit biru, memukau kedua makhluk tuhan yang telah terikat suatu takdir yang kejam.

"Maaf." Hinata memutus kontak lebih dulu, entah kenapa hatinya perih, mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

"Hn."

"Na-Naruto-kun."

"Apa?" Naruto mengeratkan pelukan dipinggang Hinata, hingga mereka lebih dekat dan intim.

"Kapan kita pulang?" mendongak, dan bertanya, Hinata ingin cepat pulang. Dan berubahlah judul Fanfic ini #abaikan

"Hn."

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Kau mau kapan Hinata?"

"Eh?" ditanya kok malah tanya balik.

"Terserah kau saja." sambil mengecup bibir ranum Hinata yang sedikit membengkak karena ulahnya tadi, membuatnya ingin melahap dan melahap lagi bibir yang sungguh menggoda iman didepannya, bahkan leher Hinatapun tidak luput dari serangan-serangan Naruto yang terus menyerangnya tanpa ampun.

.

.

.

Tidak terjadi apapun semalam, bangun tidur sudah ditinggal Naruto sendiri membuatnya kesal dan melirk jam yang telah menunjuk waktu 10:35 menit, dan itu sudah sangat siang, dan pemuda yang semalm menemaninya tidak membangunkannya, dan parahnya lagi tidak ada seorang pelayan yang masuk dan membangunkannya, pagi-pagi sudah bad mood.

Sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya, Hinata membereskan kasur tempat tidurnya dan mengikat rambutnya sampai terkuncir dengan sempurna.

Menoleh kekanan dan kekiri untuk memstikan diluar sepi sekali, membuat Hinata berfikir bahwa jangan-jangan ada perampokan, atau pembantaian? Karena dia melihat diluar ruangan sangan sepi, dan itu membuat bulu kuduk Hinata meremeng.

"Ke-kemana semua orang." saat melihat sekitar, Hinata buru-buru kembali kekamarnya dan mengunci kamarnya dari dalam, dan segeralah dia mencari ponsel miliknya.

 **Tutt tutt tutt**

'Panggilan anda sedang dialihkan'

Hinata mencoba menelphon Naruto sampai lebih 10 kali dan Naruto bahkan tidak mengangkat ponselnya, membuat Hinata kesal dan cemas.

"Bagaimana ini?" Hinata takut. "Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa." sambil berbaring dikasur. "Apa aku harus keluar, tapi aku takut." sambil menahan tangisannya Hinata mencoba duduk diatas kasur, mempertimbangkan keputusannya.

.

.

"Akhirnya aku keluar," sambil berjalan mengendap-endap Hinata menyusuri lorong-lorong sepi dikediaman Uzumaki.

Tanpa terasa Hinata berjalan sudah cukup lama dan dia menemukan suara-suara orang-orang disuatu ruangan, yang sedikit terbuka. Hinata dapat melihat Kepala keluarga dari Uzumaki, Hasirama Senju. Hinata juga mendengar Naruto yang menolak sesuatu yang Hinata tidak tau.

"Kau tidak bisa begini terus Naruto." sayup-sayup Hinata bisa mendengar suara seorang wanita yang Hinata kenal sebagai nyonya nya, ibu dari tuannya.

"Terserah, apa aku tidak bisa memilih pendamping hidupku sendiri. Lucu sekali kalian." sabil tertawa mengejek Naruto menolak.

Hinata yang mendengarkan itu terdiam, dan menunduk dalam.

'Jadi inikah.' gumam Hinata sambil membekap mulutnya sendiri supaya tidak bersuara. 'Alasannya,' setitik air mata jatuh dan kucuran air mata membasahi kedua mata Hinata.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya." suara seorang perempuan mengagetkan Hinata, sehinga Hinata tidak sempat untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanpa perintah, air mata Hinata jatuh dengan sendirinya.

"Kau sudah tau, Naruto adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga konglomerat, dan berdarah biru sepertinya, apakah dijodohkan atau mencari jodoh bukan urusannya sendiri." menatap Hinata dengan meremehkan. "Dan apakah kau pikir gadis sepertimu bisa hidup bahagia dengan pangeran kaya seperti Naruto." ejek dan ejekan terus dilontarkan Karin kepada Hinata.

"Maaf." Hinata hanya mengatakan kata itu, dan pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Menyusuri lorong yang telah dilaluinya tadi, kembali kekamarnya, merenungi kebodohannya lagi, memandang foto besar disamping ranjang disana terlihat seorang pemuda tengah menatap dengan senyum lembut dan tampan. Membuat dada Hinata sakit, tak sanggup menahan gejolak sakit yang terus dia alami.

"Ternyata kau kesini." lagi-lagi suara itu, suara gadis yang tadi ditemuinya didepan ruangan yang menjadi saksi atas rasa sakit didadanya.

"A-apa... hiks... mau mu?!" tanpa melihatpun Hinata tahu siapa gadis itu yang diambang pintu.

"Pergilah, jangan pernah bertemu dengan Naruto lagi, kau hanya akan menghambat Naruto." Kata-kata yang menusuk, seperti duri-duri kecil yang menancap dengan indahnya. Satu tetes air mata jatuh lagi, tak bisa dibendung lagi.

"A-aku-"

"Jangan beralasan, aku akan membantumu, kau bisa pergi dan ku jamin keluargamu akan aman, dan adikmu akan tetap bisa sekolah." Hinata menggerakan tubuhnya, menatap wajah yang mengejek seperti jijik kepadanya. Sungguh, ini menyakitkan. "Kau harus menerima, atau kemudahan yang kuberikan kepada mu, akan sebaliknya menjadi bumerangmu." setelah itu, gadis berambut mereh meninggalkan Hinata yang menatap kosong pintu yang terbuka dengan lebar.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kami-sama, aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya nanti." bersimpuh diatas kasur, menundukan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan bulir-bulir air mata.

"Aku tidak boleh seperti ini, nanti Naruto-sama datang dan melihatku yang menyedihkan ini." segera ia usap air matanya, dan menuruni ranjang menuju kamar mandi yang berada diruangan itu, membasuh muka bukan hal buruk pikir Hinata.

.

.

.

"Na-Naruto-sama." saat melihat sesosok pemuda yang berjalan menghampirinya, Hinata menunduk sopan. Dan dihadiahi keheranan oleh Naruto.

"Ada apa?" berjalan beriringan dengan Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa, apa tuan sudah makan siang?" tanya Hinata mengalihkan pertanyaan tuannya.

"Sudah, kau belum makan?" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, menghentikan langkah Hinata dengan satu tarikan ditangan kiri Hinata.

"Su-sudah Naruto-sama." sedikit senyum ia paksakan untuk meyakinkan Naruto agak dia percaya.

"Bohong." tepat sasaran, bagaiman Hinata bisa makan kalau dia merasa tidak enak untuk memakan apapun saat ini.

"Ti-tidak." sangkalnya yang dihadiahi sorotan mata yang menajam.

"Ikut aku."

"Ke-kemana Tuan." ucap Hinata sepontan saat tangan kirinya ditarik mengikuti langkah tuannya.

"Tentu saja keruangan makan, dan beraninya pelayan disini tidak menawarimu makan." geram Naruto tiba-tiba. Dan membuat Hinata menunduk dalam. 'Bolehkah aku berharap lebih?' sekilas pikiran Hinata berharap perhatian Naruto benar-benar untuknya, bukan karena dia adalah alat untuk memuaskan tuannya.

.

.

.

Senja telah nampak, warna awan mulai berubah menjadi orange, mengingatkat Hinata kepada pemuda pirang yang amat tampan dimatanya. Satu tetes air mata jatuh, diusap kasar oleh tangan kanannya, menahan rasa sakit didadanya, perih bagaimana tidak kenapa harus dia yang mengalami kehidupan yang seperti ini, kenapa dia terlahir dikeluarga yang menyedihkan dimata orang lain, seandainya ada mesin waktu, seandainya waktu bisa dihentikan dan bisa mengulang, Hinata ingin waktu itu, waktu pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang pujaan tidak pernah ada, mungkin hidupnya tidak akan seperti ini.

Tetesan air mata terus mengalir makin deras, semakin diusap semakin deras pula air mata itu mengalir, mengalihkan intensitas dari luar jendele kearah seorang pemuda yang terlihat kaget melihat Hinata menangis sendirian.

"Kau kenapa Hinata." nadanya yang penuh khawatir membuat Hinata semakin perih direlung hatinya, dan hanya gelengan lemahlah Hinata berikan kepada Naruto.

"Kau yakin."

"I-iya." sambil menunduk dan mencoba membersihkan sisa-sisa air mata yang sudah berhenti menetes saat mendengan suara pintu yang dibuka. Pandangannya sedikit buram, namun Hinata bisa melihat warna rambut Naruto dan suaranya yang sangan indah ditelingannya.

"Ceritakan, aku tidak ingin mendengar kebohongan lain." paksa Naruto dan ia duduk ditepi ranjang yang menghadap lemari besar dengan Hinata disampingnya, menatap kedua matanya sambil mencari-cari jawaban yang pas untuk tuannya.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa aku hanya teringat Hanabi dirumah." jawab Hinata sekenanya, yang terlintas diotaknya hanya satu adiknya yang sangat manis.

"Benarkah?"

"Be-benar Naruto-sama." lega, senyum kecil Hinata berika untuk meyakini Tuannya bahwa dia benar-benar merindukan Hanabi dan keluarganya, semoga kebohongan ini Naruto percaya.

"Cih, awas saja kalau kau berbohong, aku tidak akan memaafkan mu." pura-pura mengambek, Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain, tidak berani menatap Hinata, karena ketahuan telah mengkhawatirkan gadis kecil itu.

"Maaf, jadi tuan. Kenapa anda cepat sekali kembali?" tanya Hinata yang menyadari kehadiran tuannya yang telah kembali, dari acara yang diadakan keluarga Naruto, diruangan rapat keluarga, mungkin membahas siapa jodoh Naruto kelak, dan Hinata tidak ingin tau perihal itu, dia lebih memilih mendengar tuannya berkata dia 'malas' atau dia 'bosan' disana, namun harapan tinggal harapan.

"Kaa-chan bersikeras untuk menjodohkanku." satu kalimat yang sangat menusuk dilontarkan Naruto dengan santai, sambil merebahkan tubuhnya dan kakinya masih menapak dilantai.

"Owh."

"Hanya 'owh'?" protes Naruto dan tiba-tiba kembali duduk dan menatap tajam Hinata.

"Maksudnya?"

"Tidak ada kata selain itu?"

"Emh, tidak. Owh... Iya selamat, tuan akan memiliki pasanga, dan seharusnya tuan perbaiki sikap tuan." sambil memberikan senyum palsu Hinata memohon kepada Kami-sama agar waktu bisa dipercepat lagi. "Kasiankan pasangan tuan, kalau tuan terus menempel dengan pelayan tuan?!." seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum Hinata menahan senyumannya agar tidak terlihat menyedihkan. Wajah yang tersenyum dari luar, namun hatinya sangat sakit hingga air mata lagi-lagi akan jatuh namun masih bisa ditahan oleh Hinata.

 ** _T.B.C_**

 _Akhirnya kelar,, tabur bunga,, hehehe_

 _Minna san, naru balik lagi sama fanfic yang entah sejak kapa naru terlantarkan,,, #ditimvok_

 _Seneng banyak yang nunggu fanfic ini,, walau bisa siiung jari, tapi naru tetep seneng kok,, dan juga antara menyesal kemarin iseng liat akun sendiri, jadiya semangat lagi buat lanjut ini fanfic, dan tenang naru masih idup belum wasalam, walau akun facebok naru udah wasalam, jadi kalau ada umur panjang lagi naru usahaiin buat lanjut fanficya dan yang lain juga._

 _Semoga masih banyak para NHL diseluruh dunia, soalnya naru udah jarang baca fanfic NHL #nahloh_

 _Sepesial Thanks baut semuanya, yang udah Favorit, review, silant reader, dan ang udah sempetin baca fanfic geje ini._

 ** _Salam Naruhina Shipper_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Prince Devil_**

 ** _Author : Naruhina Sri Alwas  
Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei  
Pairing : NaruHina  
Ganre : -  
Rated : T+ Semi M  
Warning : Typo(s), EYD, OOC, AU, Dll._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanya Hinata saat bangun, dan memandang Naruto yang tengah tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Hm, kau demam, tidur lagi saja." ujar pelan Naruto saat melihat Hinata yang memaksa bangun. 'Demam?' satu pikiran itu terlintas diotaknya. 'Bagaimana bisa' dia merasa sehat, bagaiman bisa demam, dan tunggu kenapa.

"Kyaaaaa." sambil menarik selimut Hinata terkejut. "Na-naruto-sama apa yang telah anda lakukan?" takut Hinata sungguh takut, pikiran Hinata penuh, mana pakaiannya, kemana pakaian tuannya, jangan bilang saat dia pingsan.

"Hn." dengan santainya Naruto tiduran dan tersenyum dengan banyak arti.

"Naruto-sama!" kesal, Hinata sungguh kesal karena ulah tuannya yang seenak jidatnya mempermainkannya, dan Hinata ingin percaya itu, kalau tidak berarti semalam. Hinata langsung menggelengkan kepalanya mengenyahkan pikiran yang tidak seharusnya melintas diotaknya.

Memaksa bangun, 'Kenapa sakit.' pikir Hinata menahan sakit dibagian bawah, melirik sejenak kepada tuannya, dan mencoba turun dari ranjang. "Itai." Hinata meringis dan kembali terduduk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata?" khawatir sang tuan merasa khawatir kepada sang pujaan, yang tengah terduduk diam, dan meringis sesekali. "Sudah ku bilang istirahat saja." ujar Naruto lembut dan segera memeluk Hinata dengan dada telanjangnya. Sebenarnya semalam, saat Hinata minum, Naruto memberi Hinata obat tidur dan yah dia bahkam melakukan hal-hal yang dilarang oleh nya. Karena tidak mendapatkan Hinata cemburu saat dirinya mengatakan akan ijodohkan, berarti dia dan hubungannya dengan Hinata dalam bahaya. Bisa saja ada sesuatu yang Hinata pikirkan, atau rasakan, namun tidak diutarakan olehnya, Naruto bersyukur Hinata baik-baik saja, yah walupun semalam Hinata hanya mengeluarkan desahan-desahan, tanpa memanggil namanya, itu sudah cukup untuk menjadikan Hinata miliknya seorang, dan Naruto tidak ingin membagi Hinata dengan lelaki lain.

"A-aku baik-baik saja Naruto-sama." sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto, Hinata merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak, bagaimana kalau semalam mereka melakukan hal-hal yang tidak boleh, dan apa kah Hinata bisa terbebas dari Naruto?

"Hinata." pandangan Naruto tertuju pada kedua bolah mata Hinata, menatap dalam dan mencoba menyalurkan perasaan yang tertahan selama ini, mencoba meyakinkan Hinata bahwa dia sangat mencintai Hinata. Namun, sang gadis coret sudah jadi seorang wanita itu haya bergeming dan menatap Naruto dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa dibaca oleh Naruto.

"Na-Nar-" sebelum kata-kata Hinata terucap Naruto sudah menciumnya pelan, menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir lembut Hinata, menyalurkan perasaan yang terpendam dan membuat Hinata mengikuti permaian Naruto.

"Kau puas Hinata?" seringainya saat melihat wajah merona Hinata, yang ditanya pun hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya. "Ah." satu kecupan lagi Naruto daratkan kebibi kiri Hinata.

"Naruto-sama." sambil menjauhkan tubuh Naruto, dan mencoba berdiri lagi, namun Hinata tidak bisa bergerak dia diperangkap didalam tubuh kekar Naruto. Dan sang pria tersenyum lagi kepada Hinata.

"Setelah ini kita pulang." bisik Naruto ditelinga kiri Hinata sambil menjilat sekilas dan langsung melepaskan Hinata dari kungkungannya dan menyeringai senang melihat wajah merona Hinata tambah merona diwajah tembemnya.

.

.

.

"Kami pulang." to the poin tanpa ada kata-kata lain, langsung meninggalkan keluarganya yang marah atas tingkah sang pria yang seenaknya.

"Naruto!" kali ini suara nenek Naruto bergema ditelinga Naruto membuat langkah sang pria terhenti diikuti sang wanita dibelakangnya.

"Hn."

"Apa kau ingin seperti ini?!" wanita yang berumur tua namun masih terlihat muda itu menatap cucunya dengan sendu. "Bisakah kita bicara baik-baik." kali ini wanit itu berjalan pelan menghampiri sang cucu yang masih bergeming ditempatnya.

"Nenek." satu kata terucap oleh Naruto. "Aku tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan kalian, bila kalian memaksaku, aku akan pergi dan tak akan kembali lagi." kalimat terakhir membuat semua orang terkejut, benarkah Naruto akan melepas semuanya demi gadis yang bersamannya, kalau itu terjadi berarti mereka harus menying- "Bila kalian berpikir bisa menyingkirkannya, berarti kalian harus menyingkirkanku dulu." senyum mengerikan Naruto berikan, seperti Iblis yang siap akan memangsa mangsanya.

"Hahaha... Jadi kau sudah membulatkan tekadmu, Naruto." tertawa mengejek, Tsunade merasa cucunya semakin mengerikan, namun dia bangga cucunya itu keras kepala dan teguh pendirian, semua yang dia katakan atau lakukan adalah mutlak dan tidak bisa diganggu gugut.

"Cih, Nenek jangan mempropokasiku, aku tak suka itu." yah sang pangeran tidak suka ada yang memulai perlawanan, ingatkah bahwa sang pangeran ini yang tidak suka melawan orang yang dia hormati.

"Hahaha. Jangan marah seperti itu, Naruto!" mereka masih terus berdebat dengan argumen-argumen masing-masing dan mereka tak ingin mengalah, Hinata yang melihatnya merasa ciut dan ingin segera istirahat, namun sepertinya masih akan lama, dan haruskah Hinata bersyukur mendengar ponselnya berbunyi.

"Mosi-mosi."

.

.

 ** _Dibandara Konoha_**

"Naruto-sama masih marah." ucap Hinata setelah mereka menginjakan kaki dibandara Konoha.

"Hn."

"Na-Naruto-kun, maaf-maaf, Hinata minta maaf..." sambil menggait tangan Naruto menggunakan tangan kanannya, Hinata tersenyum tulus, dan memandang kedepan, menatap orang yang lalu lalang.

"Hinata, coba kau katakan lagi namaku?" ucap Naruto berbinar, entah kenapa Hinata merasa ada yang janggal.

"Naruto-sama."

"Bukan, yang sesudahnya." Naruto menyuruh Hinata mengatakan namanya. Hinata berfikir sejenak lalu menatap Naruto, mereka terdiam sejenak, dan Naruto berharap Hinata mengatakan lagi namanya.

"Naruto-sama." jleb seperti ditusuk pisau yang tajam Naruto mati dengan tidak elitnya, sedangkan Hinata hanya memandangnya dengan polos. "Kenapa?" memiringkan wajahnya imut, bikin nafsu orang saja bila melihat ekspresi gadis itu.

"Sudahlah, lupakan." ujar Naruto kesal, lalu menyeret Hinata kedalam mobil yang sudah disediakan, mereka menuju apartemen mewah milik Naruto.

"Baiklah." setelah mereka didalam kendaraan, baik Hinata maupun Naruto tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan, sampai mereka tibapun masih tidak ada yang mengatakan satu katapun.

Berjalan menuju aula apartemen Naruto. Menatap sekelilingnya, tidak ada yang berubah selama 3 hari ditinggalkan, cuman dibeberapa tempat dihiasi balon-balon untuk memeriahkan tahun baru yang akan diadakan beberapa hari lagi, sekarang sudah memasuki minggu terakhir ditahun ini, membuat suasana seluruh kota ikut memeriahkan hari natal dan tahun baru, ditambah ada golden week sehingga banyak orang-orang yang berlibur di daerah masing-masing. Kemacetan dimana-mana, namun dikota besar diibukota konohan terasa lenggang karena ditinggal penghuninya keluar kota.

"Aku mau pulang Naruto-sama." ujar lemas Hinata saat dia menginjakan kaki diaula, namun orang yang dipanggilnya bahkan tidak menoleh sama sekali. "Naruto-sama." panggil lagi Hinata namun tidak ditanggapi lagi. "Naruto-sama!" sambil menarik kemeja yangdipakai Naruto Hinata merajuk.

"Nanti saja, malam ini kau menginap diapartemenku." ujar singkat Naruto dan menekan tombol life didepannya.

"Ta-Tapi nanti mal-" sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya, Naruto sudah menarik Hinata masuk kedalam life dan langsung memerangkapnya diantara tembok dan kedua tangannya.

"Kau ada acara malam ini Hinata?!" bisik Naruto pelan, membuat Hinata merinding dibuatnya.

"Ti-Tidak." Hinata takut saat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Naruto menatap mata Hinata tajam, membuat Hinata langsung memejamkan kedua matanya cepat, dia takut dan mencoba menahan tubuh Naruto supaya tidak menempel kepada tubuhnya.

Bunyi life terdengar, tepat dilantai yang Naruto tekan tadi, decitan kecil Naruto layangkan saat aktifitasnya diganggu.

"Ayo." tarik Naruto keluar dari life dan berjalan dilorong koridor apartemen dan berhenti di apartemen 2017.

"Akhirnya pulang juga." sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya, Naruto menarik tangan Hinata lagi, yang berdiri disampingnya, sehingga Hinata jatuh dipelukan Naruto yang tengah duduk disofa yang menghadap televisi diruang tengah.

"Kyaaa." kaget Hinata saat tiba-tiba Naruto menariknya.

"Hn."

"Na-Naruto-sama!" memukul kecil dada bidang didepannya, wajahnya cemberut menandakan sedang ngambek.

"Kau makin manis, Hinata." satu kecupan Naruto daratkan dibibir Hinata yang merengut manis.

"Jangan menciumku."

"Kenapa?" senyum menggoda Naruto berikan saat Hinata melayangkan protes.

"Ka-karena..." Hinata mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Apa?" lagi-lagi senyum puas tergambar diwajah pemuda itu, seolah dia sudah menang, dan pelukan diberikan kepada pinggang ramping Hinata didepannya.

"Ka-Kau belum-" niatnya sih mau bilang belum mengatakan kejadian diSuna kemarin malam, tapi ucapan sama bibir berbeda jadilah seperti ini. "Mandi." satu kata lanjutan Hinata membuat Naruto kesal, tidak mungkinkan dia tidak boleh mencium Hinata kalau dirinya bau, apa kata dunia jadinya.

"Kau bercanda bukan?"

"Ti-tidak." jawab ragu nan polos diberikan kepada Naruto, dan Hinata langsung berdiri, pergi dari ruang tengah menuju kamar mereka, dan tidak lupa membawa Koper mereka.

"Hinata." suara pelan Naruto saat Hinata akan memasuki kamar terdengar.

"Iya?" jawab Hinata yang masih kesusahan membawa 3 koper, 2 koper miliknya dan 1 koper milik Naruto, membuatnya agak susah berjalan ditambah pinggangnya agak sakit karena perbuatan Naruto kemarin.

"Nanti malam kita lan-" sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya Hinata sudah membanting pintu kamarnya, sehingga Naruto hanya bisa tertawa lepas melihat tingkah Hinata yang lucu, dan mengemaskan.

 ** _T.B.C_**

 _Yeahhh,,, tebar senyum 5 jari buat yang baca,,, naru senang kau yang baca ikut senang juga #hahaha_

 _Berulang kali naru katakan, naru gak bisa bales satu-satu review, tapi naru baca terus kok #ditimvok_

 _Spesial thanks buat yang baca, yang favorite, follow, review, dan mampir keakun naru,, #hohoho_

 _Apa ini udah updete kilat, dan chaper ini pendek, owh iya untuk yang bertanya di kolom review tenang kenapa gak selesaiin satu aja fanficnya, namun kalau boleh jujur naru gak bisa the endin satu fanfic, ada kala ide ngalir kaya air, ada kala ide mandet karena keran ditutup, jadi mohon maaf untuk belum menyelesaiin fanfic-fanfic naru... makasih._

 ** _Salam NaruHina Shipper_**


	8. Chapter 7

Prince devil

 ** _Author : Naruhina Sri Alwas  
Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei  
Pairing : NaruHina  
Ganre : -  
Rated : M for 17+  
Warning : Typo(s), EYD, OOC, AU, Pov Naruto, Geje, No flesback, Lemon asem, Dll._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Untk yang dibawah uur dan untuk gak suka lemon atau grape-grape diharap menyingkir, atau tanggung akbat sendiri, bnaru udah memperngati yah, jangan salahkan naru kalau kalian protes ceritanya ancur,, wkwkwk_**

 **Chapter 7**

"Hai, memangnya kau tau apa yang akan aku katakan?" goda Naruto saat membuka pintu kamar Hinata sudah berbaring di kasur.

Sang wanita yang ditanya hanya melirik tajam kearah lelaki yang sudah membuatnya terjerat di kehidupannya. "Entahlah, yang pasti bukan hal yang baik." memalingkan wajahnya yang merona karena mengatakan kata-kata tabu.

"Waw, benarkah?" berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata, Naruto duduk dipinggir kasur king sizenya.

"Naruto-sama tidur di luar." sambil melempar bantal dan berbalik memunggungi Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau, enak saja!" melompat dan langsung memeluk tubuh Hinata dari belakang.

"Kalau begitu aku saja."

"Tidak boleh." mempererat pelukannya Naruto membisikan lagi. "Nanti malam aku punya kejutan untuk mu." dengan jilatan panjang di leher Hinata, dan sang wanita mendesah selama lidah tuannya masih menjilat lehernya.

"Ke-kejutan? Ah." tidak bisa menahan lagi Hinata menahan kepala tuannya agar tidak meeruskan perbuatan mesumnya.

"Kenapa? Ini hanya seperti biasa?" Naruto protes karena Hinata menahan kepalanya.

"Ta-Tapi tubuhku jangan diraba Naruto-sama." seolah tersadar kedua tangan Naruto sudah masuk kedalam kemeja dan rok Hinata. Membuat Hinata mendesah saat tangan-tangan nakal Naruto membelai kulit yang entah sejak kapan jadi sensitif seperti itu.

"Tapi kau suka." dikecupnya lagi bibir ranum Hinatta yang menurut Naruto sangat mengiurkan itu, melirik kedua tangannya, Naruto menyeringai terus membelai tubuh Hinata yang semakin menjadi. "Kita lanjutkan Hinata." setelah kalimat itu Naruto membuka baju dan rok Hinata secara terburu-buru.

"Kyaaaa, Naruto-sama!" jerit Hinata dan Naruto langsung membungkam Hinata dengan ciuman panas lainnya, mengajak Hinata bermain lidah dan sang pemenangnya tentu saja sang lelaki diatas Hinata. Nafas Hinata tidak teratur menandakan gejolak jantungnya memompat dengan cepat walaupun dia tidak belari namun aktifitas dengan tuannya saat ini membuatnya berkeringat hebat. Udara disekitarnya yang dingin oleh Ac kamar tidak membantu sama sekali. Namun mereka masih terus melakukan aktifitas itu selama 20 menit.

Naruto membelai kemaluan Hinata hingga Hinata dibuat mendesah tak karuan.

"Naruto-sama ah, eh uhh!" mendesah karena dibelai dan dihisap kedua putingnya oleh tangan dan mulut sang tuan, dan bagian bawahnya dimanja oleh tangan kanan sang tuan.

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto membuka baju dan celana yang dipakainya. Menghempaskannya sembarang. Setelah sekejap ditinggalkan Hinata menahan nafasnya melihat tubuh telanjang tuannya. Memang sih Hinata sering melihat tuannya telanjang dada, namun sekarang dia bisa melihat bagian bawah sang tuan, melihat adik kecil tuannya yang menegang dan sepertinya siap untuk menusukannya didalam veginannya. Dan Hinata berfikir apakah akan muat didalamnya adik kecil Hinata. Melihatnya saja membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri.

"Na-Naruto-sama!" memalingkan wajah dari sang tuannya. Hinata ingin menutup tubuh telanjangnya namun, sang tuan sudah memposisikan diatas tubuhnya lagi.

"Tenanglah Hinata, kemarin malam juga masuk kok," seringai tampan tercetak jelas saat menyadari raut wajah Hinata yang mudah saja Naruto baca.

"Ti-tidak, ahh Na-Naruto-sama!" jerit Hinata saat kejantanan Naruto mesuk pelan-pelan kedalam veginannya. Jujur rasanya perih, memaksakan kejantanan yang sebesar itu masuk. Pasti akan sakit sekali bukan.

"Tenanglah Hinata, rileks." suara Naruto lembut, memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan untuk membiasakan Hinata dimasuki olehnya.

"Ahh, Naruto-sama." lenguh Hinata saat kejantanan Naruto telah masuk sepenuhnya. Naruto mendorong pelan kejantanannya supaya masuk sepenuhnya. Menatap wajah Hinata yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Mungkin sangat sakit, sehingga sia menunggu Hinata untuk terbiasa.

"Aku akan bergerak setelah kau tidak merasa sakit seperti tadi." bisik pelan Naruto dan mencium leher kiri Hinata. Meremas kedua puting Hinata dan terus melancarkan pijatan-pijatan di atas tubuh Hinata. Sang wanita yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa mendesah dan terus meracau.

"Na-Naruto-sama bisa bergerak sekarang." dan pinggulnya mulai bergoyang kekanan dan kekiring meminta tuannya untuk bergerak.

Mendapatkan lampu Hijau Naruto langsung menarik dan menusuk vegina Hinata dengan seluruh kejantananya yang terbenam didalam rahim sang wanita.

Hinata sudah beberapa kali Orgasme, dan Naruto masih saja mencumbunya. Bahkan waktu seolah dihiraukan oleh mereka.

Naruto yang masih sangat bernafsu tidak mengindahi Hinata untuk menghentikannya.

"Na-Naruto-sama, ahhhh." orgasme untuk yang ke 20 kalinya Hinata rasakan. Apakah tuannya ini maniak sax pikir Hinata yang terus di cumbu brutal oleh tuannya. Hinata yang melihat jam sudah pukul setengah dua belas malam, melotot kaget. Pasalnya mereka tiba di rumah jam 7 malam, dan istirahat selama 1 jam. Berati mereka sudah melakukannya selama 4 jam lebih. Pantas saja tubuh Hinata rasanya mati rasa. Menahan tubuh Naruto yang akan menyerangnya lagi, membuat sang lelaki sedikit kesal."Aku belum orgasme Hinata!." teriaknya kesal karena orgasmenya dihentikan oleh Hinata.

"Naruto-sama punya pil supaya aku tidak hamil?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak." jawab acuh Naruto, dan membuat Hinata melotot. Pasalnya sudah lebih dari 10 kali Naruto menyemburkan sepermanya kedalam dirinya.

"Naruto-sama! Kita harus membeli obat pencegah hamil, aku tidak mau hamil diusia muda." memaksa kejantanan Naruto terlepas padahal sedang diujung tanduk. Naruto menatap bosan Hinata. "Dan bila aku hamil aku akan menghajar Naruto-sama." sambil melesat kekamar mandi, Hinata membersikan sisa-sisa seperma yang masih didalam veginanya.

.

.

.

"Sial, ternyata banyak sekali." rutuk Hinata yang tengah melihat cairan cintanya dengan sang tuan. "Dan lagi, kenapa Naruto-sama tidak memakai kondom sih." keluh Hinata, mengingat cerita temannya yang selalu mengenakan kondom supaya aman dari ketakutannya.

Setelah setengah jam didalam kamar mandi. Hinata keluar dengan selembar handuk yang tidak bisa menutupi payudaranya yang besar dengan sempurna.

"Selamat ulang tahun Hinata." Naruto melihat kedua mata Hinata membola dengan sempurna.

"Na-Naru-" sebelum kalimat Hinata terucap.

"Naruto-kun. Panggil aku dengan nama itu, seperti dulu." ujar Naruto mengecup bibir Hinata yang masih melongo.

Dan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kaku.

"Tidak jadi mencari obat pencegah hamil?" goda Naruto, sehingga mengingatkan Hinata lagi. Setelah meniup lilinya, Hinata langsung bergegas membuka kopernya dan mencari pakaian untuk keluar malam ini.

"Eh iya aku lupa." dan setelah kalimat itu Hinata mengambil pakaian yang ada di kopernya dan akan berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

"Padahal kalau kau hamil aku akan bertanggung jawab." dan satu delikan dilancarkan oleh Hinata, dan Hinata berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Selama 5 menit Hinata berganti pakaian, dan Naruto menunggu Hinata keluar, dia sudah berpakaian dari tadi, sehingga dia hanya menunggu Hinata di kamar mereka.

"Lama!" kesal Naruto yang menunggu sambil tidur-tiduran.

"Ayo." Hinata tidak menggubris kekesalan Naruto, malahan ia menarik tangan kanan sang lelaki.

"Aku tidak mau." sambil memalingkan mukannya kekanak-kanakan.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil Naruto-kun."

"Siapa yang seperti anak kecil?!"

"Naruto-kun."

"Aku tidak seperti anak kecil!"

Satu helaan nafas Hinata buang dengan kasar. "Baiklah Naruto-kun bukan anak kecil!" suara Hinata sedikit meninggi, dan langsung mendapatkan rengutan kesal sang lelaki.

"Kau menghina ku!" dan Hinata semakin tidak bisa habis pikir dengan tingkah tuannya ini. Hello ini sudah pagi dan Hinata harus mencari obat yang bisa mencegahnya untuk hamil. Dan dilihat dari berapa banyak sperma yang Hinata lihat tadi belum yang diatas kasur mereka, bisa ia pastikan ia akan hamil titik dan itu membuatnya resah, pasalnya dia masih 16 tahun dan masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA, dia tidak ingin putus sekolah karena insiden hamil dan dihamili ini. Oh god Hinata tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin Naruto-sama." suflix diganti dan membuat Naruto mendelik tak suka.

"Kau ulangi lagi, sampai besok aku tidak mengijinkan mu untuk pergi."

"Eh?"

"Katakan nama ku, dan aku akan mengantarkan mu."

Owh, dia marah karena itu. "Naruto-kun." ujar Hinata setelah disuruh Naruto.

"Baiklah Kita keluar mencari makan." ujar Naruto cepat, sebelum Hinata protes lagi Naruto sudah menarik Hinata yang terus mengomel diperjalanan keluar mereka.

"Tapi kita akan ke apotek bukan?" walau tubuhnya remuk Hinata masih bisa memaksakan dirinya untuk berjalan. Namun dia tidak bisa mengimbangi Naruto yang berjalan pelan didepannya. Seolah tersadar Hinata nya selalu memaksanya untuk pelan-pelan Naruto menghela nafas menyadari kebodohannya.

"Mau ku gendong?" tawar Naruto kepada Hinata yang masih berjalan pelan.

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih." mendengus kesal, memangnya ini karena siapa coba.

"Kau begini kita tak kan mendapatkan obatnya." melihat jalan Hinata yang dipaksa itu membuat Naruto khawatir dan inginnya sih dia menyuruh Kakashi untuk membelikan keperluan Hinata. "Aku akan menghubungi Kakashi dulu." ujar Naruto pada akhirnya.

/Mosi-Mosi/

"Kakashi bisa kau belikan beberapa obat di apotek terdekat."

/Aku akan cari apotek 24 jam, memangnya ada yang sakit? Kenapa tidak langsung ke dokter saja./ helaan nafas berat terdengar dari sebrang sana.

"Tidak ada yang sakit, hanya saja Hinata tidak mau hamil muda." ujar Naruto sekenanya.

"Na-Naruto!" suara dibelakangnya meninggi, bisa dipastikan Hinata sungguh malu, Naruto dengan seenaknya mengatakan hal-hal yang begitu dengan orang lain, dengan santainnya pula. Meninju punggung tegap didepannya. Hinata berengut kesal.

"Kenapa sih Hinata?" Naruto mengaduh sebentar, karena Hinata benar-benar memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga, walaupun tidak terlalu sakit sih.

"Kau yang kenapa!" kesal Hinata, dan mengambil ponsel Naruto. "Hallo Kakashi-san." Hinata berucap pelan.

/Iya Hinata-sama./ jawab suara disebrang.

"Anu, bisakah kau membelikan obat untuk pencegahan kehamilan, Tuan mu ini membuat kesalahan semalam." ujar Hinata dan mendapat delikan tajam dari Naruto.

/Bisa Nona, baik lah saya akan segera membelikannya untuk anda. Semoga anda menikmati hari anda./ setelah Hinata meng'iya'kan sambungan diputuskan dari sebrang sana.

"Puas?!" tanya kesal Naruto dan menggeret Hinata kebawah untuk mencari makan. Dan lupakan soal Hinata yang memberontak selama perjalanannya.

.

"Ini Nona." Kakashi menyodorkan sesuatu kearah Hinata, setelah 1 jam menunggu dan sekarang pukul 3 pagi, mereka selesai makan dan apa yang dia dapat ditangannya. Sebuah pil vitamin?

"Kau pasti bercanda Kakashi-san." ujar Hinata melirik kesal pada pemuda yang disampingnya.

"Maafkah hamba, tapi Tuan-muda meminta saya membelikan vitamin ini." ujarnya sambil membungkuk.

"Narutoooo!" mendelik tajam kearah Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Kau ini." Hinata bangkit dan menggebrak meja restoran yang disediakan Apartemen mewah itu yang buka 24 jam.

"Hai, kenapa sih?!" Naruto juga ikut-ikutan kesal.

"Ini salah mu!" Hinata menunjuk wajah Naruto yang dibuat kesal dan terkejut.

"Lalu?"

"Kau, kau." Hinata kehilangan kata-katanya, inginnya sih Naruto bertanggung jawab, tapi Hinata tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya dan membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan kanan nya. "Harusnya aku membeli sendiri." rutuknya sambil mendelik kearah Naruto.

"Hai, tadi kau mau bilang apa? Tidak mungkin kau mau mengatakan yang barusan." Naruto berdiri berhadapan dengan Hinata. "Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak Hinata." sambil mengecup bibir Hinata sekilas, dan Kakashi sudah pergi saat mereka mulai bertengkar tadi.

"Uhh, hentikan Naruto-kun." ujar pelan Hinata dan memilih kembali keapartemen Naruto.

"Besok kau pindah ke apartemen ku." setelah menyamakan jalan dengan Hinata, Naruto berbisik ditelinga kanan Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau." ujar Hinata pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Dan jangan berharap aku mau tinggal bersama mu, walau kau memaksa pun. Aku tidak mau!" entah kenapa Hinata jadi berani melawan Naruto, padahal biasanya dirinya penurut.

"Kau sekarang suka membangkang yah Hinata-chan." menarik tangan Hinata, mendekapnya erat.

"Se-Sesak Naruto-kun." ujar Hinata saat Naruto mempererat pelukannya.

"Salah sendiri." dilonggarkannya pelukannya, sambil menatap kedua mata lavender Hinata. "Kenapa kau tidak ingin tinggal bersama ku, hah?" tanya Naruto lagi setelah Hinata hanya diam tak menjawabnya.

"Ka-karena nanti Naruto-kun mesum lagi." ucapan Hinata membuat Naruto menyeringai.

"Kau pikir ini salah siapa? Hah!" tawa renyah Naruto berikan atas ucapan Hinata.

"Gerr, berhenti menertawakan ku, dan aku mengantuk, kau melakukannya sampai malam, dan aku tidak sempat untuk tidur dan istirahat." keluh Hinata dan memaksa Naruto untuk membebaskannya dari pelukan mautnya.

"Baiklah." Naruto membiarkan Hinata memasuki apartemennya.

"Aku lupa memberi kabar orang tua ku." keluh Hinata frustasi. "Ini gara-gara Naruto tidak memberikan aku waktu dan istirahat sebentar." keluh Hinata saat dirinya sudah memasuki kamarnya.

"Kau cepat sekali tidurnya Hinata!" Naruto memanggil Hinata yang tengah kealam mimpi.

"Aku ngantuk Naruto-kun." gumam Hinata disaat tidurnya.

"Cih, ya sudahlah." memeluk protektif tubuh Hinata, menyamankan dirinya diatas kasur king size, "Kau hanya milik ku seorang Hinata." bisik Naruto pelan, memberi mantra supaya Hinata tidak pernah berpaling dari dirinya.

 **T.B.C**

 **#** **kyaaaa,** **maaf kan naru,,,, gak bisa ngebela,,, edit**

pendek kah? Yap naru cuman bisa nulis segini

 **Maaf gak bisa bales review, sejujurnya naru kena WB selama 1 bulan ini, tapi entah kenapa pas ada yang review kemaren di fict 'Sang Author' naru langsung buat ceritanya, dan jadinya naru cuman bisa buat segini #hehehe**

 **Happy NaruHina Day**

 **NaruHina Alwas Shipper**

 **[** **Edit]**

 **16-02-2016**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Author : Naruhina Sri Alwas_**

 ** _Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei_**

 ** _Ganre : -_**

 ** _Rated : M_**

 ** _Warning : Typo(s). EYD. OOC. AU. Dll._**

 **Prince Devil**

 **Chapter 8**

.

.

.

Sudah 2 minggu kejadian malam itu berlalu, dan Hinata sekarang merasakan efek dari malam panas mereka.

Tubuhnya merasa lemas dan mulutnya ingin memuntahkan apapun tapi tak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya. Mual setiap bagun pagi, sebelum makan sampai tak ada asupan makanan yang masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hinata?"

Tanya Naruto khawatir saat melihat Hinata berlari kekamar mandi, dia berjalan mengikuti wanitanya kedalam, dan mengelus tengkuk wanitanya, menyalurkan rasa khawatir terhadap perilaku Hinata yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya cemas. "Apa kita kerumah sakit saja Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto lagi, namun Hinata masih saja mencoba memuntahkan apapun, namun tak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tidak mau!" Naruto meringis setiap kali Hinata berkata kasar, entah hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang ada yang aneh dengan Hinata, membuat Naruto pusing akhir-akhir ini.

Kadang Naruto tak habis fikir kenapa dia begitu lemah dengan Hinata, padahal dulu dia selalu bisa mengendalikan Hinata, tapi kenapa dia jadi selemah ini?

.

.

Sudah satu minggu lebih Hinata merasa mual, dan memuntahkan hampir 90 persen makanan yang di makannya, namun lagi-lagi Hinata menolak untuk kerumah sakit, dia merasa takut untuk mengetahui kenyataan yang akan dia terima.

Dan Naruto hanya bisa menemani sang wanitanya di dalam apartemen, mengelus tengkuk wanitanya, sambil membawakan air putih.

"Hinata ku mohon, jangan membuat ku khawatir, kalau begini aku bisa jadi gila." sambil duduk diruang televisi, Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Melihat wanitannya yang kembali kekamar mandi setelah meminum jus yang baru di buat wanitanya. Sungguh membuat Naruto setres. Ditambah keluarganya terus mendesak untuk meninggalkan wanitanya, membuatnya setres kuadrat.

Oke Naruto akui ia memang salah kepada keluarganya, dia tidak sopan, dia itu egois. Tapi apa salahnya kalau dia memilih wanitanya, dan Naruto bersumpah takkan pernah membiarkan orang tuanya menyentuh Hinata sedikitpun untuk menyakitinya. Naruto tak sudi, bahkan siapa pun yang ingin memisahkan dirinya dan wanitanya akan dia usir bila perlu dia akan melenyapkannya.

Dan hal yang membuat Naruto sangat gemas dan kesal kepada wanitanya itu karena sudah lebih dari 2 minggu ini Hinata mual, muntah dan lemas, tidak mau dia ajak kerumah sakit atau membawa dokter ke apartemenya.

"Naruto-kun." panggilan lemah Hinata terdengar dipendengaran Naruto, dan sang pria bergegas kearah suara, menuju kamar mandi di dekat dapur.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanpa menutup kekhawatirannya Naruto segera memapah tubuh lemas Hinata. "Kalau kau masih menolak, aku tak peduli, aku akan menelepon Kabuto untuk datang kesini!" putus Naruto sambil mengangkat Hinata ala pengantin. Dan Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya pasrah, ini batasnya dan dia akan mengetahui apa yang dia takuti.

"Tenanglah Hinata, aku ada disini," bisik Naruto saat membaringkan Hinata diatas kasur king sizenya. Sambil menatap sendu wajah pucat Hinata, Naruto kecup kedua pipi Hinata bergantian. Dan membawa tubuhnya berbaring tepat disamping Hinata berbaring.

.

.

Ting tong

Naruto beranjak turun dari tidur nyamanya, sepertinya Kabuto sudah datang, dan dia tak ingin lebih lama membiarkan tamunya menunggu.

"Naruto-sama, ini saya Kabuto." Naruto langsung membukakan pintu apartemennya.

"Ayo ikut aku," dia menggiring tamunya langsung kekamar miliknya. Membawa pria paruh baya itu menemui belahan jiwanya.

"Dia pucat sekali," gumamnya masih bisa didengar Naruto.

"Iya, sudah lebih dari dua minggu ini Hinata bolak balik kamar mandi, dan itu sukses membutnya lemah karena setiap bangun pagi atau sebelum makan ia harus mengeluarkan isi perutnya terlebih dahulu." ujar Naruto panjang lebar, dan Kabuto hanya mengangguk meng iyakan.

Dia mulai memeriksa nadi Hinata. Dan setelah beberapa lama Kabuto menyudahi pemeriksaannya.

"Naruto-sama, Hinata sama tidak apa-apa," ujar Kaburo tenang, dan Naruto membulatkan kedua boloh matanya, karena sukses membuatnya naik darah.

Mencoba untuk tidak memukul dokter yang sudah turun temurun menjadi dokter dikeluarganya.

"Apa yang kau maksud?" Naruto mengeram marah, apa dokter didepannya tak melihat betapa pucatnya Hinata. Apa itu bisa dibilang baik-baik saja?

"Maafkan kelancangan hamba Tuan, tapi saran saya, sebaiknya anda memeriksakan Hinata-sama ke dokter ahlinya."

"Jadi maksud mu kau tak bisa mengurus Hinata?" amarah Naruto sudah di ujung, ia menarik kerah depan Kabuto sebelum Naruto meninju wajah dokter paruh baya itu. Naruto tertegun.

"Sepertinya Hinata-sama sedang mengandung."

Dan Naruto hanya bisa mematung shok, harusnya ia sadar saat Hinata tak kunjung sembuh. Saat beberapa gejala kehamilan yang Hinata keluhkan. Tapi nyatanya sudah lebih dari dua minggu Naruto tau, dan itu karena dokter yang dia panggil.

"Sebaiknya saya kembali, dan sebaiknya Hinata-sama segera diperiksa dokter kandungan. Saya takut Hinata sama kekurangan vitamin." ujar Kabuto lagi, dan mengembalikan Naruto dari lamunannya dan rasa shoknya.

Setelah kepergian Kabuto, Naruto langsung menghampiri Hinata yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu.

"Kau tahu kan tentang ini." Naruto mencoba bertanya pada Hinata, Namun sang wanita diam membisu. "Maaf," lanjutnya lagi membuat Hinata menolehkan wajahnya kearah Naruto, pandanganya tak percaya akan ucapan sang pria disampingnya.

"Untuk apa minta maaf, aku yang salah karena diam saja." ujar pelan Hinata, dan Naruto langsung membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Hinata lagi.

"Bisa jadi, tapi harusnya aku lebih peka, kau sedang hamil. Dan aku tak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa." sambil memeluk Hinata protektif, Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher kiri Hinata, membuatnya bisa mencium wewangian alami dari tubuh Hinata.

"Besok aku akan mengantar mu kerumah sakit," putus Naruto lagi, dan Hinata memutar bola matanya jengah, sudah berapa kali Naruto berkata seperti itu, entah apa maksud dari ucapanya, namun yang pasti Hinata sudah lelah mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya kau tak bisa Naruto-kun," balas Hinata untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aku tak peduli, aku malas Hinata kesekolahan," ujar Naruto lagi sambil duduk disamping Hinata.

"Aku tak peduli," membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi tubuh Naruto.

"Ayolah, untuk sekali saja Hinata," Naruto mulai merayu Hinata dengan puppy eyesnya Namun Hinata mengabaikannya. "Aku tak peduli, ayolah Hinata ku mohon," Naruto memohon lagi dan jawaban Hinata.

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak!" sambil mencoba untuk duduk, Hinata menatap tajam. "Sudah 2 minggu lebih kau tidak masuk sekolah, aku tahu itu sekolah milik keluarga mu, tapi tak bisakah kau serius sedikit, Naruto-kun." ujar pelan Hinata hampir saja ia menangis, entah kenapa dia sering tiba-tiba marah, dan tiba-tiba ingin menangis, membuatnya heran, mungkin bawaan sicabang bayi?

 ** _T.B.C_**

 ** _Maaf mungkin tidak sesuai harapan, dan lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya. Terima kasih yang masih menunggu fanfic ini._**

 ** _Owh iya, semakin banyak respon positif, semakin cepat naru buatnya._**

 ** _4 fanfic kelar di uplode dalam sehari ini, dan utang naru lunas yah,,, tenang gak bakalan ada yang hiatus, paling uplodenya molor dan ngaret, itu pun kalau masih ada yang nunggu #hehehe_**

 ** _Big thanks yang udah Fav, Follow._**

 ** _Happy Naruhina shipper_**

 ** _Di buat 21 Juli 2016_**

 ** _Uplode 15 oktober 2016_**


End file.
